THE CASE OF THE VENGEFUL SIREN
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Della Street has returned to Perry and the office. She is still concerned about no progress in her kidnapping and feels unsettled. Thena new client appears who may have answers to what happenedto Della and why..if they all survive


**Thanks for the great reviews on TCOT Unique Proposal. Sorry this has taken so long to put up but it seemed to have a mind of its own as it got longer and longer. Thanks to D for all the help in setting the scenes and her knowledge of TV studios. Special thanks to ESG for his wonderful books and enduring characters.** _ **There is lot of spice and consensual adult sex so if this is not your cup of tea this may not be for you reading pleasure.**_ **I have read and reread the story but I probably still made mistakes so I take all the credit and the blame. ENJOY!**

 **THE CASE OF THE VENGEFUL SIREN**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Perry Mason was sitting in his office tie askew and a bottle of Hennessey half empty on his desk. His chin was on his chest and he was definitely feeling the effects of the drinks when Paul Drake found him in the dark.**

" **Hey Buddy what is going on?" Paul inquired.**

" **She left me." He slurred his words.**

" **What!" His best friend exclaimed.**

" **Della, she left me. She walked out." His voice was shaky.**

" **Oh Perry, maybe she just had to get away for a while. She'll be back."**

 **Swaying slightly as he got up from his desk. "So she said, but at this point I don't know what to believe."**

 **Touching his shoulder Paul commiserated. "She loves you Perry. She will be back."**

" **I wish I was as optimistic as you Paul. You didn't see her face. You didn't hear her voice. I have never known Della to be so down."**

" **She has never been kidnapped before and no one is making progress in finding the perpetrators. She has to be frustrated." Drake explained hoping it would help his best friend feel better. "Did she tell you where she was going?"**

" **No! Perry showed his frustration. "She said not to try to find her and she would call me."**

" **Have you ever known Della to lie? Look, what do you want me to do? Paul asked concern for his best friend showing on his face.**

" **If you could just find out where she went but not let her know. Just if I know she is okay." Mason told him his head in his hands.**

" **You've got it pal. I'm on my way. Don't you go anywhere I am coming back and driving you home. You need to get some sleep and a good hot shower." Paul said as he exited by the corridor door.**

 **Later that day Paul Drake informed Perry that Della had gone with her friend Janet on her private plane to a private airstrip in New Mexico. From there they had gone to a private spa in the nearby mountains. They had arrived safely. Mason mightily relieved thanked him by taking him to dinner on the expense account. Everyone knew that was one of Paul's favorite things.**

 **SIX WEEKS LATER**

 **Perry Mason had lost weight since Della had left. He was not sleeping well. He missed having his girl beside him and his arms around her when they awoke. She had called several times over those weeks but their conversations were stilted. She did not say when she was coming back and each day at the office seemed like a month.**

 **Gertie was doing her best but she was not Della, but then no one was. He was due in court today and not looking forward to going there alone without Della by his side cheering him on once again. Of course people were curious but one look at that Perry Mason glare and they backed off. It was a haggard Perry Mason that walked slowly into his office through his private entrance. Immediately he knew something was different. He sniffed the air could he be right was that her perfume? He was afraid to hope but when Della Street dressed in a pale pink shirtwaist with her initials on it walked into his office he opened up his arms.**

" **Oh baby." He moaned as she embraced him. "I have missed you terribly." He held on to her tightly as if someone very precious was being pulled from his grasp**

" **I know." She acknowledged. "I missed you too."**

 **Moving her back slightly he looked into her hazel eyes his voice cracking. "Della don't ever do that to me again. I need you so much.**

" **I promise. This has been the longest six weeks of my life." She acknowledged.**

 **I'm glad. You look relaxed, but how are you feeling really?"**

" **I'm better and ready to get back to work." Her words were thoughtful.**

" **Gertie was great but no one can take your place." He pulled her close for a tender kiss. Letting her go after they were both breathless he repeated. "Della don't ever leave me again. I need you."**

" **I don't think you have to worry about that counselor. I was pretty lonely myself."**

" **Well when you are ready you can tell me all about your adventure." Perry told her. "If you are up for it I have to be in court at one o'clock and I would love for you to be at my side."**

 **Smiling up at him she said. "I would love to be by your side Mr. Mason."**

 **Holding her tight he murmured into her hair. "That is perfect for me too Miss Street."**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Gertie was having a fit as 5'3" Alicia Stacy had paced the floor of their reception room for the last hour.**

 **Frustrated she told the woman. "Mrs. Stacy I told you Mr. Mason had court today and he might not be back until late. Please sit down if you are going to wait."**

 **Stopping in front of the reception desk Alicia said in her soft voice. "Miss Lade I just have to see him. It took me weeks to get the courage to come here. I thought I could handle everything alone."**

 **Looking into her green eyes Gertie felt sympathetic but she was hoping Mr. Mason and Miss Street would go right to dinner from court and then home to get reacquainted. She had never been so glad to see anyone than when Della was in her office this morning when Gertie came in. She had tried her best but Mr. Mason was so morose he was difficult to be around. Finally, things would get back to normal or as normal as they ever were in these law offices.**

" **Fine you can wait but I hope you are not disappointed."**

 **Moving over to one of the chairs Alicia settled down but it was obvious she was full of pent up energy.**

 **It was a half hour later that Della came out to the front desk. "We are back Gertie but may close up early as Mr. Mason is…" Suddenly she noticed the woman sitting across the room and raised her eyebrows at Gertie.**

" **Miss Street this is Mrs. Alicia Stacy and she has been here for the last hour. She says she MUST see Mr. Mason."**

 **Della extended her hand and noticed she received a firm handshake in return. "I am happy to meet you Mrs. Stacy and unfortunately Mr. Mason has had a long day. We can set up an appointment…"**

 **Alicia interrupted. "Please Miss Street this is so terribly important. As I told Miss Lade it has taken me weeks to finally come here. My lawyer in Pennsylvania told me if I ever needed help, badly, I should contact his old classmate, Perry Mason. My lawyer's name is Philip Bennett.**

 **Della Street acknowledged she knew of Mr. Bennett. "Well, I will ask Mr. Mason but please understand that I can promise nothing."**

 **She walked into the inner offices and opened the door to Mason's private office. Closing the door behind her she leaned on the door. Perry looked up and said. "This is never a good sign."**

" **What isn't a good sign?" she inquired.**

" **Miss Street when you lean on the door you are always trying to get me to do something I had not planned to do."**

" **Really! She exclaimed. "Well I told this lady you probably could not see her today but she was referred by your old friend Phil Bennett."**

 **Mason frowned. "Well tell me about her."**

" **Her name is Mrs. Alicia Stacy. She is about 5'3", green eyes, blond hair cut very attractively, curves in all the right places, and she is wearing designer clothes. From what she told me I assume she is from Pennsylvania and it has taken her weeks to get up the courage to see you. There's a lot of pent of energy, and she seems desperate."**

" **How old would you say?"**

" **I would say early thirties."**

 **Perry wondered. "You said Mrs."**

" **Yes." Della told him. "However I noticed no wedding rings."**

 **Mason grinned at her. "I suppose you want me to see her. I was hoping for a relaxing dinner and a quiet evening just the two of us."**

" **Weeeell…" Della hesitated. "We did get back early sweetheart. We can have the rest of the night together."**

 **With a deep sigh Perry told her to bring in the woman.**

 **A few minutes later Della escorted the attractive blond into his office. She introduced them. "Mrs. Alicia Stacy meet Mr. Perry Mason."**

 **As Della settled in the chair next to Perry, Alicia Stacy thanked Mason effusively. "Oh Mr. Mason you will never know how I appreciate this."**

" **You can thank Miss Street because she pleaded your case well. It also helped that you were a client of my good friend Phil Bennett. Now sit down and relax and tell me something about yourself before you discuss what brought you to my office."**

 **Smoothing her skirt over her knees she looked frankly at Mason. In one breath she said I am 33 years old, I was born outside Philadelphia; an only child of older parents, I attended Penn State, I am a widow with four children, and I am the head of Alliam Inc. companies started by my husband Bill before his death.**

 **Mason looked at his head of office as he noticed that Mrs. Stacy was still sitting quite stiffly yet full of pent up energy. "Tell me about your children Mrs. Stacy.**

 **Settling back in the chair Alicia finally smiled and said. "Well, I have twins, Bill Jr. who we call Will, and Erin they are 10. Then I have an 8 year old daughter, Meghan and a 5 year old daughter, Kathleen. They are still in Pennsylvania but once our new home is finished they will move out here."**

" **How long have been out here Mrs. Stacy?" He inquired.**

" **About four months but I try to get home as much as possible."**

" **Your husband must have passed away at a young age." Della said sympathetically.**

" **Yes, he did but he was also quite a bit older than myself. He and my father had been partners in the Lumber Companies. It was originally Bill's dad who started the company with my father. I was in college when my father passed away and six months later Bill's older brother, Lee, and his father were killed by a drunk driver."**

" **I am so sorry." Perry and Della said at the same time.**

" **Thank you. I was just starting my last year of college when I found out my dad had been a gambler and we were more or less destitute. Bill offered to pay for my last year of college. I was going to get a loan but then my mom discovered she had advanced colon cancer. The costs were enormous but Bill paid everything our insurance would not pay and practically supported us during that time. I left school to be with her. Just after her funeral he asked me to marry him. I was stunned but I owed him so much.**

" **Did you marry him out of a sense of guilt or gratitude?" Perry asked.**

" **I thought so at first but Bill was a wonderful husband and a great father. I grew to love him very much. I miss him and the children have had a difficult transition. That is why I left them back in Pennsylvania."**

" **So tell me now why you had to see me."**

" **Well Mr. Mason I have sold off my husband's companies, at quite a handsome profit, except the lumber companies and the movie studio. The lumber companies are run by Stewart Newark, who is my personal assistant, Jeanne's husband. Jeanne was Bill's and his father's personal secretary for many years and she has been invaluable to me. In fact they are caring for the children. My problem is the movie business. I know next to nothing about it. It was Bill's last venture and he was so excited about it. The very last thing he did was purchase a defunct studio. The plan was to renovate it and produce television programming. Contracts were signed and that work began several months ago. I am at my wit's end I know nothing about production, contracts, anything. I need help plus there was a crime committed there and I am afraid no one will want to work there. Can you help me?**

 **Perry was careful not to look at Della at the mention of the crime. He said abruptly. "I must be frank with you Mrs. Stacy we have had a re-organization here just recently and I need to talk to my staff if we are to take on such a big assignment."**

" **I read the papers Mr. Mason. I know about your engagement to Miss Street. I was out of town but my assistant told me about the unfortunate events that took place at our studio. I can understand your reluctance to commit but I am desperate."**

" **Then you can understand why I must talk with Miss Street about your project before I can give you an answer."**

 **Getting up abruptly and standing in front of his desk as she straightened her skirt she said, "Alright Mr. Mason you give me a call when you have decided what you want to do. However before I go if you could refer me to a reputable detective agency to vet the people I need to hire, now that renovations are almost done, I would greatly appreciate it."**

" **How much do I owe you for your time? She inquired.**

" **Let's wait until tomorrow and I will let you know then." Mason explained.**

" **That will be fine." She agreed.**

 **Smiling Mason stood and took hold of her trembling hand. "I'll try to have an answer by tomorrow. I will also recommend the Paul Drake Agency he does all my work and he is completely reliable. His offices are just down the hall."**

 **Sounding relieved she squeezed his hand. "Thanks you so much Mr. Mason and I hope to hear from you soon. It was nice to meet you Miss Street.**

 **Perry led her to his private exit and immediately went to Della and pulled her into his arms. "Darling I am so so sorry. We will do whatever you want. Your feelings are the most important thing here."**

" **Sweetheart, this isn't your fault. Maybe it is fate and we will find out who did this. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have closure?"**

" **Looking into those beautiful hazel eyes Perry was once again astounded at his girl. "I hope you know how incredible you are Della Street."**

 **Touching his face tenderly Della replied. "Just as long as YOU always think so Mr. Mason."**

 **Perry grinned. "That is one thing you never have to worry about." He leaned down to kiss her when the phone rang. "Curses foiled again."**

 **Laughing Della said, "So it always seems to happen."**

 **After she answered and hung up the phone she said. "It was just Gertie seeing if we are staying late tonight. She has a hot date."**

" **We definitely are not. Let's go down to Clay's for some drinks and a leisurely dinner. Then home for all the rest."**

 **Smiling at him seductively Della asked. "Just what do you have in mind Counselor?"**

" **Let's just say I am not going to let you out of my arms for a long long time."**

" **If I wasn't so hungry," Della murmured, "I would suggest starting right now."**

 **There was a mischievous look in his blue eyes. "You could easily change my mind right now."**

 **Grabbing his hand she pulled him toward the door laughing. "Come on Romeo I need sustenance for whatever you have in mind."**

 **Mason held up his hands in surrender. "Your wish is my command mademoiselle."**

 **Arms around each other they headed for Clay's**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **It had taken a while to leave Clay's after dinner with all the well-wishers who stopped by their table but finally Parry and Della were heading toward his apartment.**

" **Alone at last." Perry told her.**

" **I thought we would never get away but it was so nice of everyone to welcome me home, but why did you tell everyone I was visiting my parents?"**

" **I didn't know where you were and it seemed the logical explanation."**

 **Snuggling closer Della chuckled. "You knew where I was Perry Mason. I know you had Paul check it out. I do appreciate your not following me."**

 **Looking guilty he admitted. "I did. There was no way I would have survived not knowing you were safe and we have not caught your kidnappers."**

" **I know sweetheart." She stroked his arm. "Truthfully I would have done the same."**

 **Pulling into his parking spot he leaned down and kissed her hungrily. "I missed you so much."**

 **Breathless she acknowledged his sentiments by kissing him passionately. "Same here….Saaaame heeeeere."**

" **I think we need to take this to a much more comfortable place." Perry told her.**

" **I agree sir." Della grinned at him.**

 **They quickly made their way to Perry's apartment. He lit the fire while she fixed them each a Hennessey and water. As she placed the glasses on coasters in front of him he pulled her down on his lap. "Now where were we young lady?"**

" **I believe you were about to have your way with me."**

 **Raising his eyebrows he commented. "Or perhaps you could be the aggressor tonight."**

 **Loosening his tie she said softly. "It would be my pleasure Mr. Mason. As the head of this firm I think you have far too many clothes on."**

" **Is that so?" He queried.**

" **Yes definitely. Let's take off your suit coat and I will take care of the buttons on your shirt."**

" **Only if I can reciprocate in kind, my dear." Perry declared.**

 **Undoing one button at a time Della told him. "We'll see."**

 **She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest and began kissing his earlobe making him groan. "Oh God, what you do to me woman."**

 **Della sighed, "Oh this is just the beginning Mr. Mason."**

 **She moved her mouth down until she lightly licked his nipples. He was beginning to perspire and she soon realized that her actions were causing other areas to give him some discomfort. She ran hers hands across his broad shoulders. "You are so handsome and how I missed you." She sighed.**

" **Turn about is fair play." Perry said having difficulty breathing. He began unbuttoning the front of her dress. He traced the DS initials and slid his hand to cover her breast and lightly squeezed.**

" **Have I told you what a devastatingly beautiful woman you are?"**

" **Yes, my love but you can keep saying it." She acknowledged.**

 **As he pulled apart her dress he put his mouth to a breast and breathed in. Della shuddered and was speechless. His other hand slid inside her bra and gently rubbed her nipple until it was hard and round. She could feel his response to their foreplay.**

" **I want you now." He whispered. "It has been far too long my love."**

" **Yes I know Perry. I need you so."**

 **Pulling her to her feet he put his arm around her and captured her mouth with his as they walked to his bedroom.**

 **Never letting go of her lips he slid the sleeves of her dress down and let it puddle on the floor. He kicked it to the side as he pulled her closer so she could feel how excited he was with her in his arms.**

 **Della unbuckled his belt and pulled it free and dropped it near her dress. They finished undressing each other slowly and sensuously. Ha laid her on the bed and said. "You are the most desirable woman I have ever known.**

 **She kissed him and their tongues met in that primitive dance of lovers over the centuries. They were both out of breath when she said, "Darling I need you so. I have missed being in your arms and making love with you.**

 **Perry then proceeded, with great restraint, to let his girl know just how much he loved her and how nothing had been the same without her. "I have dreamed of you and this moment for so many weeks, my love. Don't ever leave me again. Nothing is the same without you."**

 **Della could barely get the words out. "Oh Perry I feel the same. Those last weeks all I could think of was getting back to you and our life together. I thought maybe you would have thoughts of getting a new secretary"**

" **Never" he told her.**

" **Never?"**

" **Well hardly ever." Perry laughed.**

 **Running her hands across his chest and running her hand to his shoulders and down his arms to clasp his hands Della questioned. "So you were considering it?"**

 **Taking her hands and kissing them Perry explained. "There is only one Della Street and no one can replace her in my heart and in our office. Baby don't you realize without you there is no Perry Mason and there is no law offices. You not only created calm in the chaos of my business but in my life too."**

 **Tears filled her eyes and slid slowly down her cheeks. He wiped them away tenderly as he held her close to him. "You are the most amazing man Perry Mason." She said cuddling close.**

" **Then marry me Della. Your ring is right over in that drawer."**

 **Della pulled away suddenly and he felt bereft. "I…I can't Perry."**

 **He grabbed her arms. "Why?"**

" **I…I'm not ready."**

" **Baby, we didn't have any backlash after we announced we were getting married. In fact people were thrilled."**

 **Della sat up. "Obviously everyone was not thrilled. They did not kidnap you." Her voice quavered.**

 **Perry sighed deeply. "I see so you realized that no matter what I told your father I couldn't protect you. I never should have let you go to your apartment alone. It will never happen again."**

 **She was crying again but for a different reason. "Don't you understand? You can't be with me 24 hours a day."**

" **I can try. I won't let you out of my sight."**

" **We both know that is not possible and who knows what they might try next. We..I can't take a chance."**

" **Della, baby, you know between Paul and myself we will do everything humanly possible."**

 **Touching his face she told him. "I know you will but I can't live like that and you can't either. We would both come to resent being on our guard all the time every day. This is for the best. Let's go back to where we were before."**

" **But Della".**

" **No buts counselor. You can still let me know how much you love me and I can certainly do the same." Rolling close to him she proceeded to explore every inch of his body with her mouth and hands. He proceeded to let her.**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **It was early morning when Perry awoke and looked down at the beautiful women lying so close to him. Her curls were tousled, her face content and relaxed, her arm across his hip. Gently he tried to move her but it woke her and she mumbled. "Don't go"**

" **It is time to get up sleepyhead. We have work to be done and we have to let Mrs. Stacy know if we are going to take her on as a client."**

 **Stretching she replied. "It is too early to think."**

 **He slapped her playfully on her bottom. "Into the shower you go, young lady."**

" **Are you joining me?" She inquired.**

 **Perry grinned. "Just what do you have in mind?"**

" **Why Mr. Mason I just need someone to wash my back."**

 **Well then Miss Street I think I can HANDLE that chore."**

 **Sliding off the bed she grinned. "I'll be waiting."**

" **I am right behind you so to speak." He chuckled.**

 **As Della was dropping her robe and Perry looked at her admiringly she said thoughtfully. "You know Mr. Mason I work for a slave driver and if you join me in this shower I will be late for work."**

" **Fire the boss Della and come work for me. I'll let you come in any time you like. I am a lot of fun and I won't keep you out until all hours of the night. I can think of much more interesting things to do with your time."**

" **I don't know he does pay well."**

 **Perry grinned. "But I come with such great fringe benefits."**

 **Della was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "For example."**

 **Weeelll….I can make you feel tingly all over. I'll take you to the best restaurants and shower you with gifts and kisses.' He pulled her into his arms and his lips met hers in a fiery kiss.**

" **I take it you liked that." He observed as she reached behind her for the wall to support her shaky legs.**

 **Breathing heavily Della acknowledged this as she slid her arms around his neck. "I think you have made your point counselor but I still need my shower."**

" **Of course and you still needs someone to do your back."**

 **Raising an arched eyebrow she inquired. "And you are applying for the job?"**

" **It would be my pleasure." He told her as he gently pushed her into the shower and dropped his robe. Della looked at his body with approval.**

 **While Della was adjusting the water temperature Perry began to nibble her neck. "Peeerrrryyy! You are breaking my concentration."**

" **Oh you found me out." He laughed.**

 **Turning her around he lathered his hands and began sliding his hands down her chest. Grabbing his hands she scolded. "I believe you were going to wash my back Mister."**

 **Perry tried to look innocent. "Well my dear I have to start somewhere."**

" **You are incorrigible."**

 **He grinned. "I hope so. I have stiff competition with your boss."**

 **Looking down she said mischievously. "Speaking of stiff."**

" **Della Mae!" Perry acted shocked.**

" **Well you do say I am very observant." She began to laugh.**

" **My dear Miss Street I am going to have to make you pay the penalty for being so bold."**

" **That would be?" She asked.**

" **Why I have you at my mercy." Perry acted like that was the natural answer.**

 **Sliding her hand lower she commented. "You were saying?"**

" **Della!" He yipped. "If you keep that up I will not be responsible for my actions."**

 **Shaking her head she remarked. "My boss is always in control."**

 **Pulling her into his arms he said, "Come here baggage and no more talk about this so-called boss."**

 **Laughing she leaned against him. He moved his hands so they were between them and he began to gently massage her breasts until her nipples were a rosy red. As she moaned deep in her throat he pushed her away slightly so he could move his mouth into the same position licking the points as she murmured. "Oh God Perry stop but don't stop.**

 **He continued his ministrations as her hand moved to his bottom and she pressed his hardness into her stomach as she pulsed with desire. Finally he took the soap and slid it along the folds at her center. He stroked until he felt her muscles start to contract and she breathed his name over and over.**

 **He was more than ready for her now and pushing her gently against the wall of the shower, raised her legs around his waist, and he slid his manhood into her slippery, pulsing, core. He began moving in and out slowly but Della was having none of that as she urged him to move faster meeting him stroke for stroke. Finally Perry could hold back no longer and breathing hard he began a journey to ecstasy with Della not far behind.**

 **His arms trembled at his release and Della began to slide down the shower wall. He grabbed and held her tight. He whispered. "Could your boss make you feel like that?"**

" **Nooooo" She panted. "Perhaps I should give him my notice."**

" **Forget it." He kissed her lips gently. "You are mine Della Street, now and forever."**

 **He stroked his face. "And you are mine Perry Mason, now and forever."**

" **Oh Baby, it will give me the greatest pleasure just like you do. Don't ever leave me again. I can't live without you."**

 **There were tears in her eyes. "Yes, I know what you mean. We are no good without each other."**

 **He wiped away the tears and laughed. "I think we had better get cleaned up now because I don't want my new employee to think I am just using her for my pleasures"**

 **She slapped his arm. "Then you better let go because I can't go to my new job looking like this."**

 **Perry moved backed away from her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh I don't know."**

 **Laughing she told him. "You are insatiable."**

" **And you love it."**

" **Sometimes." She replied. "However we do have work to do and we must get in touch with our new client. She pointed to her back**

 **Really washing her back this time he asked. "So you are alright with this situation?"**

 **Della sighed. "I don't want to run away anymore. It is time to face life again. Maybe this is meant to happen and we will finally get some answers."**

" **That's my girl."**

 **Rinsing her hair she replied. "Don't you forget it."**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **An hour later they were dressed and ready for work. Della was wearing a new outfit. It was a light blue a-line skirt with matching jacket that buttoned up so there was no need for a blouse if you did not want to wear one.**

 **Putting on his gray jacket Perry asked. "Did you wear that just for me?"**

 **As she was trying to tame her curls she answered. "What?"**

" **Easy access." He grinned.**

 **Shaking her head she said, "You only have one thing on your mind."**

" **Only where you are concerned my dear."**

" **I need some breakfast." She told him. "Especially after all those activities in the shower."**

" **That was over an hour ago." He teased.**

" **Be that as it may Mr. Mason I still have to go and tell my boss I am leaving."**

 **Grabbing her arm Perry pushed her toward the door. "By all means then off we go to Winnie's Waffles. Paul is meeting us for breakfast and if we know him he is already there and has his order in."**

 **Laughing Della let him lead her down to his car. She slid close to him and put her hand on his leg. "Well you welcomed me back in style I must say counselor."**

" **I hope I let you know how much I missed you." Perry took hold of her hand.**

 **She squeezed his fingers. "Oh you did a fine job and I missed you also."**

" **So then you are ready to get engaged again." He stated.**

" **Oh Perry please don't go there."**

 **As they stopped at a red light he faced her. "Baby why not? We both want to be together."**

 **Gathering all her courage she explained. "Sweetheart I love you but I am afraid of moving forward. We still don't know why I was….kid…napped."**

" **Della." She held her hands up to stop whatever he was going to say."**

" **Perry this had nothing to do with loving you." There was a chorus of horns honking behind him. Mason slammed his foot on the accelerator leaving the line up behind. "Please don't be angry. This is my problem and I need to work it through. This is one thing you can't do for me."**

" **This is our problem." His voice was firm.**

" **I can be there for you." He said tenderly.**

 **Reaching for his arm she told him. "You always are and you always will be but please my love, give me some time."**

" **Alright but I won't stop asking."**

 **She smiled. "I didn't expect you to."**

 **They arrived at Winnie's and saw Paul Drake already seated with food in front of him. He jumped up when they walked in the door. After they were greeted by an ex-client, who owned the restaurant, Paul gave Della a big hug.**

" **I am so glad to see you."**

 **Hugging him back Della said, "I missed you too you big lug."**

 **Grinning as they sat down at his table Paul told her. "You don't know what you did to me leaving and making me have to deal with Perry moping around all the time."**

 **Perry said ruefully. "I see it hasn't affected your appetite."**

" **Hey a guy has to keep up his strength when his best friend is going through hell."**

 **Della laughed. "Well hopefully things will get back to normal; whatever that is."**

" **Let order's." Perry told her. "The sooner you resign the better I'll like it."**

 **Paul looked confused. "I beg your pardon."**

" **Della works for an ogre." He explained. "She is quitting and coming to work for me."**

 **Paul said. "I imagine she is working for you for the fringe benefits."**

 **As Perry exclaimed "OF COURSE." They all laughed.**

 **Before they left, after having their fill of the wonderful waffles, they asked Winnie about the new baby and she said he was spending the day with her grandfather. They had named the baby after him and he loved to spend time with little Peter. They wished her well and headed for the door.**

" **Come back anytime." She called out. "Doug would love to see you too."**

 **They assured her they would and finally were on their way to work. They separated at Paul's office and Perry slipped his arm around her waist as they walked slowly toward his private office. "Don't you want to go to work Perry?"**

 **He explained. "It is just once we are inside it is back to business. I have to catch you up on any cases settled while you were gone. I KNOW there will be correspondence you will want me to go over. Then we have to call Mrs. Stacy and have her come in to finalize her plans. The plea deal that Hamilton offered to Mr. Simpson has to be finalized. The day will just fly by."**

" **The sooner we can be back home the better." Della reminded him.**

 **He couldn't help grinning as he opened the door. "There is that."**

 **Perry had been right the day did fly by and soon Alicia Stacy was back in their office and they called Paul to come down so they could coordinate all that she wanted done.**

 **It was evident from Paul's manner that he found the young widow very attractive. He took her hand and gently said, "It is very good to see you again Mrs. Stacy."**

" **I wish you would all call me Alicia." She said.**

" **That is fine Alicia now how about telling us exactly what you would like us to do." Perry inquired**

 **Taking a paper from her purse Alicia handed it to Perry. "This is the list I made you can see that it is quite extensive and I am prepared to pay both of you a handsome retainer to begin the work."**

 **Perry raised his eyebrows as he passed the list to Della and asked her to make a copy for herself and Paul.**

 **When Della had left the room Alicia explained. "I'm glad she left Mr. Mason. I want you also to do an intensive examination again about what happened at my studio. I do know about the superstitions actors and others in show business can have. I don't want ghost stories or anything else holding up productions or making people skittish. I realize this could be upsetting for Miss Street and I would do nothing more to upset her."**

" **I consulted Della before I agreed to represent you Alicia and she knows what could be involved." Perry volunteered.**

" **Mr. Drake."**

" **Paul"**

" **Paul I want you to vet the people I interview for jobs at the studio except for that caretaker who has been there so long. Also I need the backgrounds on actors, directors etc. I am also looking for a security team and anyone you would recommend would be wonderful."**

 **Writing everything in his notebook Paul told her. "We can start on that as soon as you are ready."**

" **Well," Alicia remarked. "They are almost done with the renovations on my house and the guest cottages. We also have several soundstages ready to go. The offices will be done next week and I start interviews tomorrow. So if I get the names to you sometime tomorrow is that alright?"**

" **That would be fine with me." Paul agreed.**

" **By the way," Alicia informed them. "I will be having a big grand opening week-end, so to speak, as soon as all the furniture arrives and I would like all of you to come and stay in the guest cottages. Paul you are welcome to bring a friend if you like."**

 **Perry looked at Della who had come back with copies. "Do you think you would like that Della?"**

" **Gritting her teeth she said, "That would be just fine." As long as you are with me she commented under her breath."**

" **That's wonderful. " Alicia enthused. "There will be a tour of the studio, and offices you can look at all the different sets. It is marvelous. You know it was originally Charlie Chaplin's studio."**

" **Yes we know." Perry said quickly.**

" **Well I am sure there will be many other things that will come up. I would like to put you both on retainer. Would $10,000 a piece be alright? She inquired.**

 **Paul took a deep breath. "That will be fine." Perry also nodded.**

" **Then I will be on my way to do furniture shopping." Moving quickly Alicia shook hands all around and flew out the door.**

" **Wow that is some gal" Paul acknowledged.**

 **Della replied. "That is some retainer too but I have a feeling we will all earn it."**

" **Me too." Perry echoed.**

 **Paul looked at Perry. "Tell me this Perry. This isn't your usual kind of case why did you agree to it."**

 **Tapping his fingers on his desk Perry said, "I am intrigued by the woman and a chance to prowl around this place on our own. I have the feeling we will find out some interesting things and maybe trap a kidnapper. I also think there are some things she is hiding."**

 **Paul raised his eyebrows. "Wow when you usually get these feelings there is a murder."**

" **Let's hope not Paul we have had way too much drama already but it strikes me odd, with everything that has happened, Alicia Stacy chose us to come to for help."**

" **Don't forget she knows your old school friend; the attorney." Della told him.**

 **Perry agreed. "I know but it seems too much of a coincidence. Don't worry Della I am not letting you out of my sight."**

" **Me either." Paul concurred.**

 **Della blushed slightly. "I feel so loved."**

" **You are!" They both exclaimed.**

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

 **Della Street wearing a royal blue shirtwaist with a Patton leather belt was arranging the mail in piles on Perry Mason's desk when he walked in from at morning meeting with the District Attorney, Hamilton Burger. She looked up expectantly.**

 **He grinned at her and said. "Well Hamilton was exceedingly cooperative this morning and we got the plea deal I wanted for Jim Davidson."**

" **Congratulations." She enthused. "You certainly put a lot of work into that case."**

 **Pulling her into his arms he said. "We did a lot of work on this case you are always right by my side plugging away and I would not want it any other way Baby."**

 **She tilted her head up and he leaned down to touch his lips to hers. Of course they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Perry laughed but Della was worried her lipstick was all smeared.**

" **After all Della Gertie does know we are in love. That's why she knocks all the time now. Come in Gertie." He called.**

 **Gertrude Lade, their invaluable receptionist, was all excited as usual. "Oh Mr. Mason, they hand delivered this invitation just now and Paul asked me to go as his date. I am so excited."**

 **Perry could not help smiling. "What invitation and to where?"**

" **Oh Mr. Mason I didn't open it. I just know because Paul received his and called me. He has been so kind since Stanley and I broke up."**

" **When did this happen?" Perry looked at Della.**

 **Before Della could answer Gertie said. "He was just so jealous Mr. Mason. I could not live like that so I called it off. He is supposedly going to anger management classes but we will see, after all a girl can't just sit around."**

" **Of course you can't." Perry agreed.**

 **Gertie began to run out of the office saying, "I have to decide what to wear."**

 **Perry stopped her. "Could we see the invitation please Gertie?"**

 **Turning beet red she said, "Oh gosh Mr. Mason I was so excited I forgot what I came in for."**

 **Grinning widely Perry told her. "So it would seem."**

 **She handed him the invitation in an ivory envelope with calligraphy on the front. "Oh no there goes the switchboard."**

 **Perry was laughing when he handed the invitation to Della. "At least she never changes."**

 **Raising an arched eyebrow Della told him. "That's for sure, and now let's see what we have here."**

" **It is from Mrs. Stacy and it is about the grand opening for the studio." Della informed him.**

 **Settling down at his desk Perry remarked. "She certainly worked hard to get this all in order so quickly."**

 **Della settled in the chair next to Perry. "She mentioned they wanted to be ready for the pilot season. There are some very interesting new programs being proposed according to the newspapers."**

" **I do know getting pilots accepted is important for a studio. Don Matthis, the producer over at Paramount was telling us at a conference one time it can make or break a studio."**

" **This might interest you Alicia was telling me they are the ones considering the lawyer show loosely based on your career. Remember they told us the names of the actors they had wanted to hire. She told me a former actress named Gail Patrick Jackson along with Paisano Productions approached her about a pilot."**

 **Perry looked thoughtful. "I wonder if that is why she contacted us. I still feel there is more to this than simply setting up a large business."**

 **Putting her hand on his arm Della asked. "Is the any particular reason you feel she is holding back?"**

 **Shaking his head Perry replied. "She is nervous about something but doesn't want anyone to know it."**

 **Smiling and handing him the invitation Della remarked. "Well it should make for an interesting week-end."**

 **Taking her hand Mason turned to her. "So you feel alright about going out there?"**

 **Squeezing his finger Della acknowledged, "I never really saw the studio Perry. Maybe something will click in my mind. In a way I am anxious about going and yet I am curious. I want my life back and to know who did it and why."**

 **Pulling her toward him so he could wrap his arms safely around her Perry responded. "So do I Baby, so do I."**

 **Disentangling herself from his embrace she said, "I think I'll ask Gertie if she wants to go shopping on Saturday for some new things for that week-end. She is so excited."**

 **Perry pretended to pout. "I thought we would spend the whole day together."**

 **Della laughed. "You have me every day and night counselor. You will survive."**

" **Well Paul or I will go with you." He told her.**

" **No Perry Gertie and I will be together and you would be bored." She protested.**

" **I am putting my foot down. At the very least one of Paul's operative will be close by."**

 **She gave in. "Oh all right."**

" **Oh." he reminded her. "You will use the office credit card this time."**

" **As the one who does the expenses I can't justify the expenditure."**

" **Yes you can." He explained patiently. "We would not be invited if this was not a business event for us. I should pay you three times what you pay yourself and I notice the credit card bills. You rarely spend anything on yourself."**

" **But Perry."**

" **No buts young lady you have as much invested in this practice as I do. If you had not come along and straightened out the chaos in which I lived there would be no practice. What is mine is yours and vice versa; so no arguments. You girls have a good time and lunch is on me too."**

 **Gracefully she gave in but still hesitated to spend the money. Although she knew Gertie would be thrilled.**

 **She bent and kissed him thoroughly and said, "You are the most generous man in the world."**

" **And what a bonus I just got too." He laughed. "Go make your plans." He watched her gracefully exit his office and once again wondered how he got so lucky. She was one in a million.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **The Friday of the week-end festivities at the new Alliam Studio Perry and Della planned to close the office at noon. Gertie was so excited she had a lot more trouble concentrating on her work than usual and she was enthusiastic about things in general anyway. The thought of all the lovely clothes she would get to wear courtesy of the boss, the date with handsome Paul Drake, and meeting stars put her over the moon.**

 **Della was just glad the day was finally there. She did not tell Perry but going back to the scene of her kidnapping was daunting to say the least. Plus Gertie's continuous questions had her on edge. Yet she needed to go to see if anything jogged her memory. Just relax and enjoy she told herself.**

 **Perry Mason was hoping the whole week—end could ally some of Della's fears. He knew she was anxious although she had taken pains to make him feel everything was alright. At least he and Paul would both be there to watch over her. Gertie would be so busy mooning over stars she would not be a problem.**

 **Clearing off his desk Perry asked her. "Are you ready to go pick up your suitcases?**

" **Just let me stamp these envelopes so we mail them and give the staff their pay checks and we can go." Della explained.**

 **Going into her office and sitting on the edge of her desk he commented. "You have really been busy this morning."**

" **I didn't want to leave anything important hanging for Monday." Della replied.**

" **Well as soon as you are ready we will be on our way. Are you sure you want to do this Del?"**

 **She could tell by his face he was concerned. I never can fool him. She thought. "As ready as I will ever be. With you beside me what could go wrong."**

 **Taking hold of her hand he said. "You are an amazing woman Della Street."**

 **Squeezing his fingers she remarked. "Thank you kind sir, I try to be."**

 **Sliding off her desk Perry leaned down and kissed her fingers and then headed back to his office and proceeded to clear off his desk.**

 **A few minutes later Della came in and informed him. "I am ready to go if you are."**

 **Mason stood up and asked. "Where do you want to go for lunch?**

" **I don't care as long as we can relax." She told him.**

 **Just as Perry was pulling her into his arms they heard Paul Drake's code knock. "What does he want? I thought he was with Gertie?" Mason growled.**

" **Let's open the door and see." Della suggested.**

 **Paul walked in and said, "Hi Beautiful. Are you guys getting ready to leave?**

" **Any minute now, why?" He asked his best friend.**

" **Well Gertie said you were closing early and we are going to Clay's for lunch and then I am dropping her at home to do some last minute things. We thought you might like to join us."**

 **Perry looked at Della and she nodded her head. "That's fine with me. I am almost packed I just need to do a few last minute things."**

 **Paul and Perry looked at each other as if knowing that those couple of things, for a woman, could take an hour.**

 **A half hour later after making sure the office was closed, calls sent to an answering service in Paul Drake's office, and Paul stopping to give last minutes to his secretary, Margo, they were finally ensconced in a booth at Clay's. Clay came over in person and asked. "Well I rarely get to see all four of you dining together. Is this a special occasion?"**

 **Mason answered. "We have been working hard and we are taking a long week-end. You know Gertie filled in for Della when she was gone so I thought she needed a special treat."**

" **Well I'll see she gets extra special service then. Now what can I get you all to drink." Paul, Perry, and Della ordered a scotch and water and Gertie had a marguerita.**

" **Why the subterfuge Perry?" Paul asked.**

" **I just am playing it close to the vest Paul. Especially for Della's sake the less publicity about us being at this event the better. There will be enough press there as it is."**

 **Just as they were about to order Della nudged Perry who looked at her questioningly. She nodded toward the front of the restaurant. "Well, well Lt. Tragg how are you today?"**

" **Just fine Perry I stopped up at your office but it was closed. Taking a long week-end are we? He asked.**

" **That's about the size of it. Would you like to join us?" Perry commented.**

 **Smiling and taking off his battered hat he told them. "I think I have time for a cup of coffee." Sliding in next to Paul he motioned for a cup of coffee from Amy their favorite waitress.**

" **So what brings you down here Lieutenant you mentioned stopping at the office."**

" **Well, I wanted to bring you up to date. As you may know the place we believe Della was held has been bought and is being remodeled. In fact they are having a big open house this week-end for show biz types. Well I got permission to go through that studio again before it was all cleaned up. That table we found leaning up against the wall had been looked at but the officer who checked it did not find anything remarkable. I decided to take a look myself. I found some gum stuck to the bottom of the table and lo and behold there were some fingerprints and of course DNA. We ran them and I just got the information back. They belong to a Jack Kirkwood. He is a petty criminal and has been locked up several time. I have a picture I would like Della look at."**

" **Look here Lieutenant I'm not sure Della can tell you anything as she said she was blindfolded." Perry protested.**

" **If there is any chance it is worth checking Mason. He is very big and strong and has a big beard. I thought something might ring a bell." Tragg explained.**

" **It's alright Perry." Della told them. "Let me see the picture."**

 **Della squinted her eyes. "I don't know I remember this guy was strong. I don't remember the feeling of a beard. I just don't know; sorry."**

" **Well it was just a hunch Della. I do want you to know we haven't stopped investigating and I am taking a personal interest."**

" **I truly appreciate that Lt." She squeezed his hand.**

" **I'll be on my way and let you all begin your week-end. It must be nice." He said.**

" **I'll remind you of that the next time you find us at two o'clock in the morning in the office." Della laughed.**

" **Right." Tragg acknowledged as he left.**

 **Della picked up her menu and said, "I don't know about the rest of you but I am starved."**

" **Well I can always eat." Paul told them.**

 **They all laughed but Perry noticed that Della's hands were shaking. He put his hand on her knee and squeezed. She looked and him and patted his arm. Paul and Gertie were smart enough not to say anything.**

 **After their meal they went their separate ways and as Perry was helping Della into the car he told her." I don't think we should go. Let's go up the coast and have a lazy week-end."**

" **Sweetheart I appreciate the thought but I told you before I am not going to run away. I have to face this or have it hanging over my shoulder my whole life or until it is solved. I cannot live with that. You of all people should understand that"**

" **I think I am giving you bad habits young lady."**

 **She batted her eyelashes at him. "They are not all bad."**

" **Get in the car." He laughed.**

" **Yes sir." Della hoped her flirting would get him off the subject.**

 **Looking at his watch he told her. "You know we have plenty of time and I…ugh…. could help you finishing packing."**

 **Under her breath Della commented. "One track mind."**

" **What was that Della?" He questioned.**

 **Trying to look innocent Della said. "I was just talking to myself Sweetheart."**

" **Let's go." Perry growled playfully.**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **Perry Mason stashed the suitcases in the trunk and slid under the steering wheel. Della Street slid over as close to him as she could and he put his arm around her. "Well we are on our way."**

 **She took a deep breath. "Here's hoping it is a great week-end."**

 **Stopping for a red light Perry told her. "With you by my side it is always wonderful. Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"**

 **Grinning she told him no but he could. "I love the dress. Is it one you got when you went shopping with Gertie?"**

 **Looking down at the sleeveless white dress with orchids embroidered around the bottom and scoop top Della acknowledged. "Yes it is."**

 **Squeezing her shoulder he said. "I heartily approve."**

" **I hope you feel the same when you get the credit card bill." She told him ruefully.**

" **Baby you know what I have is yours and besides you are the last person to ever take advantage of me. I have tried for years to let me help support you as Los Angeles gets more and more expensive."**

" **Della Street, as a kept woman; never."**

 **Never? He raised an eyebrow.**

' **Hardly ever." They laughed.**

 **Perry asked suddenly serious. "So do you know much about this studio?"**

" **Only what you had me look up. Evidently Chaplin built this back in around 1919 or was it earlier? It was quite an expensive place and he had planned to live there with his family but I don't think he ever did."**

" **That's right but he had a pool, tennis courts, and stables built. There were also the sound stages and back lot." Perry added.**

 **Taking out her trusty notebook Della added. "The studio is at the Southeast corners of Le Brea and Sunset Blvd, in Hollywood. It cost approximately $100,000 to build and its architecture was English style as if to mimic an English village. Besides what you already mentioned he had a film laboratory, screening room, two open air stages, later closed in, dressing rooms, a garage, carpenter's shed, and film vault."**

 **Perry mentioned. "It would seem Mr. Chaplin could do it all in one place."**

" **So it would seem," Della replied. "There was a fire in 1927which seriously damaged one of the stages. Then in 1942 part of it was sold to the Safeway stores and a shopping center was built. Red Skelton bought it at one point and his show was shot there. You loved that show. Now they are planning on shooting the TV show supposedly loosely based on your career there. At least that is what my friend the casting director, Marge, told me."**

" **That's right." Perry Commented. "Alicia mentioned they had chosen the lead characters."**

" **Yes I have it here." Della flipped a couple pages. "Raymond Burr has the lead and I checked each one out. He has many credits to his name. For example he played in** _ **Godzilla, Rear Window, and A Place in the Sun where he plays the D.A.**_ **They originally wanted him for that part although he looks nothing like Hamilton Burger. He agreed to audition if he could try out for the lead role, David Dennison. Actually he does resemble you.**

" **Does he? Perry inquired. "In what way?"**

" **He is very handsome, tall, broad shoulders, beautiful blue eyes, a great voice, and commanding presence."**

 **Looking at her he said. "Why Miss Street I think you are in love."**

 **Rubbing his arm Della explained. "I only am in love with the REAL thing Mr. Mason."**

" **And don't you forget that young lady." He told her taking her hand and kissing it.**

" **So what about the other actors they have chosen?" He wanted to know.**

" **Barbara Hale will play his secretary. She also has many screen credits. She is a favorite of mine. She had the leads in** _ **Lorna Doone**_ **,** _ **The Houston Story**_ **, played Al Jolson's second wife in** _ **Jolson Sings Again,**_ **and one of my favorites** _ **Lady Luck**_ **with Robert Young and Frank Morgan." You'll fall for her Perry she is beautiful."**

 **Grinning he repeated to her. "I also only love the REAL thing."**

 **Acting as if she did not hear him Della went on. "Well lucky for me she is married. He is an actor also and he played Kit Carson on television. They have three children."**

" **I wonder how her husband feels about her working the hour's television programs take with three kids?" Perry asked.**

" **There aren't lots of juicy roles for actresses these days. When you get the chance and want to stay relevant you take what is offered. You do know counselor getting married isn't the end of work life it just makes it more complicated. Marge told me, and I believe her, there will come a day when women are the leads in television shows and movies and are raising a family too. I think in the near future more and more mothers will have to work due to the cost of living."**

 **Perry looked at her. "I think it will be slow but progressive. The many times I have proposed to you and you saying I would put you in a house and get another secretary is your reason for refusing would go out the window if there would be more women in the workplace and raising families."**

 **Sighing Della acknowledged. "You have a point there. Until these changes happen the supporting roles women play on television shows is very important."**

 **In what way?" He challenged.**

" **Well take Amanda Blake for example. On** _ **Gunsmoke**_ **she plays Kitty who works in the saloon and the men come and talk to her. Yet if she isn't in an episode you miss seeing her. Even her reactions to what they are doing are important. Then there is the mystery of what goes on with her and the marshal."**

" **It's the red hair." Perry told her.**

" **What?" Della asked.**

" **It's her red hair you notice and she is owner of the saloon."**

 **Looking askance Della replied. "Of course all you are looking at is her hair."**

 **Trying to look innocent Perry said. "You can't blame a guy for looking."**

" **You mister are a world class looker."**

 **Grinning and pulling her closer Perry acknowledged. "Yet when it comes down to it I only have eyes for you."**

 **You better counselor because you will be surrounded by beautiful women this week-end."**

" **Never fear Miss Street I will be going home with the lady that brung me."**

 **Della had to laugh. Well we are almost there. I have the feeling it won't be dull."**

 **Giving their invitation to the guard at the front gate they were directed to a parking area. "Mr. Mason, Mrs. Stacy said you can drive up to the house and park in her private drive. She said to tell you she will be waiting for you."**

 **Mason thanked him and they looked at the buildings as they drove to the remodeled house behind the studio proper. "Wow Della look at that architecture. It fits right into the environment and there are solar panels. I wonder who designed it?"**

" **I don't know but it is beautiful." Della acknowledged.**

" **Let's find out I would love a house in the desert that blended in to its surroundings."**

 **Della frowned. "I think I read that there is a firm in Phoenix started by Frank Lloyd Wright that is building a lot of this type of house."**

" **You know I think you are right. He was into environmentally friendly homes. Some of his homes are magnificent." Perry agreed.**

" **There is a beauty near Oak Park. It is his residence and studio. I've seen it with my folks. The man was certainly a genius."**

" **Here comes Alicia now." Perry pointed out. "We can ask her who her architect was."**

" **Perry and Della I am so glad to see you." Alicia greeted them enthusiastically.**

" **You have done a great job and your house is magnificent." Perry commented.**

" **I am so glad you like it." Alicia told them. The architect will be here this week-end. His name is….ugh…Sean Donovan."**

" **Well I will want to talk to him. I would love a similar place but in the desert."**

" **I am sure he would be glad to speak with you. He will be here for the barbeque this evening. I had a new pool put in back behind here and that is where we will be eating." Alicia explained. "I would invite you in now but it is absolute chaos getting all those last minutes details completed."**

" **That's fine we know how busy you must be." Della agreed.**

 **Looking to her left where you could see a row of what looked like small cottages Alicia pointed out the place they would be staying. "I set aside two bedrooms for both of you because I did not want to assume just one would be alright. I know you are engaged but…."**

 **Blushing slightly Della said, "That will be fine."**

 **Looking down at her feet Alicia mumbled. "It does have a connecting door."**

 **Perry, trying to make his client feel more at ease added. "Alicia we will do just fine. We appreciate you accommodating us. We could have stayed at home."**

 **Relieved she told him. "Oh I wanted you here so you could meet so many people and Phil is flying out later today. He is anxious to get together."**

" **That will be great it has been a while." Perry enthused.**

 **Looking back at the house Alicia said. "I do have to get inside. Go look at your rooms. One of the workers will bring down your suitcases."**

" **That's fine." Perry took the keys and taking Della's arm they told her goodbye and headed toward the rooms.**

" **Oh dinner is at seven." She called after them.**

 **The cottages were like executive suites at a fancy hotel. There was a living room area a separate bedroom and bath with a small kitchenette. Opening louvered doors Della exclaimed. "Oh Perry there is a hot tub in both rooms!"**

 **She walked into his room as he was opening his doors. He puts his arms around her. "Well that should help us relax."**

 **She looked at him demurely. "I didn't pack a bathing suit."**

 **He tried not to grin. "Not a problem at all."**

 **Della sighed. "I thought since it was business we probably would not have time to swim."**

" **I like you both in and out of a bathing suit." He slid his hands down her arms and taking hold of her hands he leaned down and kissed them."**

 **Running her fingers through his dark curls she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. "I'll take you anyway I can get you Mr. Mason."**

" **That is music to my ears my dear. I missed you so much." Perry moved them over to his bed."**

" **I need to unpack." she protested.**

 **Sliding his hand along the zipper of her dress he explained. "I'll just help you out of this so you can hang it up."**

 **Della started to laugh. "I should know better than to give you such an opening."**

 **He touched her face gently. "You don't know how I missed you. Not just for this but at work, at dinner, your laughter, waking up beside you in the morning, holding you in my arms as we dance."**

" **Oh Perry." She breathed.**

" **Every day seemed like a year. Baby I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I could barely think. Paul can tell you."**

" **He did" She admitted. "I am so sorry but I needed my space and some perspective, but believe me I ached for you and for the same reasons."**

" **Have I told you how much I love you? He asked.**

" **Yes but I never get tired of hearing it and never doubt I love you too."**

 **Perry ran his hand along her side reveling in her creamy skin as he moved to her hip. "You need to get out of that beautiful dress before it is all wrinkled."**

" **Of course I do." Della agreed wiggling out of the dress.**

 **You are beautiful." He said.**

" **And you are so handsome but it seems one of us has too many clothes on." Della reminded him.**

" **I thought you would never notice but I may need your help."**

 **Slowly kissing his neck, then his chin, and finally his lips Della slid his jacket off. Slowly she began to unbutton his shirt rubbing her hands over his bare chest. As her fingers slid across his nipples he groaned. "You know we may not make it to that hot tub."**

" **Oh I think we can get over there sooner or later."**

" **I love the way you think." Perry acknowledged.**

 **Della smiled and kissed him again this time as his tongue met hers she became lost in their passion. Her body was pulsing as he kissed her over and over more and more passionately. Finally she had to pull away to breath."**

" **I want you now." He murmured.**

" **Yes!" She said breathlessly.**

 **They quickly discarded their remaining clothes. She looked at his body. "You are magnificent and all mine."**

" **Don't you forget it." He said as he reached for her. "Now woman what is it you like now that you are having your way with me."**

 **Trying to look innocent Della said. "Why your beautiful blue eyes counselor I could just fall into them."**

" **That's all?" he inquired as she ran her fingers along his thigh.**

" **There's more? Della asked arching an eyebrow.**

" **Well, Miss Smarty I guess I will just have to show you what you are missing."**

" **I'm ready if you are." She teased.**

" **Get ready for your punishment miss." Perry gave her an evil grin.**

 **Laughing Della told him. "I've never been more ready to be given a judgment."**

" **Enough talk now you will feel my wrath."**

 **Looking at him, her eyes wide, she asked. "Oh is that what they call it these days?"**

 **He playfully slapped her bottom. She slid her legs around his waist. "You are being awfully pokey counselor."**

" **Pokey? You ain't seen nothing yet young lady."**

 **Perry proceeded to fill her completely and rock back and forth slowly."**

 **When Della began to beg him to move faster he laughed. "Sweet torture."**

" **Perry please." she moaned. "Please"**

 **Picking up his pace they soon were both in throes of ecstasy as they moved closer and closer to the peak that would block out all thought and leave feelings that shook their bodies and souls.**

" **Oh my God." Della groaned. "It gets sweeter every time. What you do to me Perry Mason.**

 **Finally rolling away Perry told her. "I want us together forever baby. Say you'll marry me and we can enjoy each other always."**

 **He felt her stiffen. Kissing her face and running his hands through her curls he explained. "I love you so much and all I think about is starting every day with you and ending it with you in my arms."**

 **Della took hold of his hand. "I feel the same my love but I am afraid. Surely you can understand that."**

" **Yes and no." Perry's frustration showed. "Won't you think about it?"**

 **Snuggling into his chest and letting her hand travel downward. "You are always in my thoughts and dreams."**

 **He ran his hand down her side over smooth creamy skin. "I'm glad but I want you to be mine and to let everyone know that."**

" **I think you have made that quite clear." Della smiled.**

 **Looking down at her hand Perry told her. "I think you are ready for the hot tub young lady.**

" **And you are ready for…..?"**

 **Kissing her with increasing passion he murmured. "The hot tub."**

" **I don't know if I can leave this comfortable bed."**

" **And you call me insatiable Miss Street."**

 **Rolling over Della sat up quickly, slid off the bed, and said, "Last one…"**

 **There was a pounding at the door. Paul Drake called. "Open up in there the festivities are beginning."**

" **What does that big palooka want? Mason growled.**

" **Well," Della said regretfully. "I guess the real fun is over."**

 **Pulling on a robe as Della scurried to her room Perry said under his breath. "Your timing is as always perfect."**

 **Opening the door he looked into Paul and Gertie's smiling faces. "Hey, Perry get your trunks on we are going to the pool party."**

 **I was just getting ready to…."He began.**

 **Pushing his way in Paul looked at the rumpled bed. "Where's Della?"**

" **She said she was going to rest for this evening's cocktail party."**

 **Paul smirked. "Sure, you have really kept her on the go since she came back."**

 **Following the direction of Paul's glance Perry told his best friend. "Della told me she forgot to pack her bathing suit."**

 **Gertie wearing a one piece black and red suit and a matching beach robe said. "Mrs. Stacy said there are lots of suits in different sizes up in the cabana. "Can I come in Della?"**

 **Della opened the connecting door now wearing her dress and said, "I heard you Gertie."**

" **Well come on beautiful I love seeing you in a bathing suit." Paul quipped.**

 **Looking at Perry she raised her eyebrows. "Whatever you want Della."**

" **Alright let me get my lotion and towels. You need to get your trunks."**

 **Once they were ready to go Mason locked the door and they trooped back up to the house and the Olympic sized pool out back. Alicia Stacy was there surrounded by a group of people. When she saw them she excused herself and when Della explained she had forgotten her suit she was escorted to the cabana by one of the maids.**

 **They were getting settled near a table surrounded by loungers when Perry heard his name called.**

" **Perry, you old dog, how the heck are you? He turned to see his old friend Phil Bennett striding toward him.**

 **Perry took hold of his friend's hand. "It is great to see you Phil. I was so happy when Alicia told us you would be flying out here."**

" **I wouldn't miss it and I am so glad you are helping out Alicia she has had a rough time."**

 **Perry smiled. "Thanks for recommending me."**

" **You have sure made a name for yourself since law school." Phil commented. "You were always top of our class."**

" **You didn't do so bad yourself as I recall. Perry reminded him.**

" **Thanks to all your help. Where's Della?"**

 **Nodding toward the cabana Perry explained. "She is changing. Come over here I want to introduce you to some people."**

 **They walked over to Paul and Gertie and Perry made introductions. Phil was commenting that he had heard a lot about Paul when Della came out wearing a skin tight turquoise bathing suit.**

 **The men all gasped. Phil went to her and kissed her cheek. "Gorgeous as always."**

" **Where's Brenna?" Della inquired.**

" **As you know we are expecting our third child next month and the doctor won't let her fly." Phil told them.**

" **Wow how time flies it seems like yesterday you were announcing a new arrival." Della commented.**

 **Laughing Phil said, "I am not sure Brenna would agree this has been a rough pregnancy but it is almost over."**

" **I'm sorry to hear that." Della patted his arm. "Are you going to swim?"**

" **Maybe later. Right now I want to get out of this suit. I'll see you at the cocktail party later for sure. "**

 **Perry was rubbing lotion on Della's back while Paul and Gertie splashed around in the pool.**

 **When they joined them Paul commented. "I thought there would be a crowd."**

" **I think most people are not coming until later for the cocktail party." Perry explained. "I know we are suppose to have dinner at seven and the party starts around nine."**

 **Della was swimming laps and Paul commented. "You are really good at that Della."**

 **Perry explained. "She swims with a friend of hers every chance she gets. She says it keeps her in shape."**

 **Laughing Paul pointed out. "It certainly works."**

 **Sighing Gertie commented. "I should be so lucky."**

 **Eyeing her Paul told her. "You aren't looking so bad yourself Gert."**

 **Blushing she thanked him and scurried to the side. "We better get going Paul if we are going to be ready for dinner."**

 **Della swam up to them. "I think dinner is casual and then we can change into evening clothes after that. Wait till you see her dress Paul it is spectacular."**

 **Putting his arm around her waist Perry asked. "What are you wearing?"**

 **Looking into those incredible eyes she said. "You will just have to wait and see but we will do you gentleman proud."**

 **He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You always do."**

" **Enough of this romantic stuff get a room." Paul scolded.**

 **They laughed as they dried off and headed for their rooms.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Later that night after a dinner Paul and Perry dressed in tuxedos were impatiently waiting to see what the girls were wearing. Della came out first wearing a simple black silk sleeveless dress with a flared skirt and silver jacket over it. She accessorized with the diamond heart and matching earrings Perry had given her for her birthday. Paul whistled and Perry went to her and twirled her around.**

 **Perry said, "You are a truly incredibly beautiful woman."**

 **Della thanked him and told them. "Wait until you see Gertie."**

 **Gertie, her hair in ringlets, came out wearing a sea green chiffon v-neck dress that brought out the green in her eyes. The flared skirt rustled as she walked.**

 **Paul looked at her appreciatively. "I am the luckiest guy here tonight."**

 **Gertie's cheeks turned pink and Della was so pleased that Paul was making their receptionist feel so good and special.**

 **Perry put his arm around Della's waist and said, "I think we need to be on our way."**

 **Paul held out his arm and Gertie gleefully took it saying. "I am with the handsomest man and I know all the women will be jealous."**

 **Paul bowed and told her. "It is my pleasure to be with you."**

 **Enough already. "Della laughed. Let's just have a great time."**

 **The party was in full swing when they got to the house that was lit up like a Christmas tree. Alicia had been watching for them and hurried over to greet them. "You all look wonderful."**

 **Perry smiled. "We do clean up very well. You look very pretty too"**

" **Thanks, I am so glad you are here. I have some people you have to meet."**

" **Gertie and I will go get a drink and see you later." Paul said.**

" **Oh you don't have to go Paul." Alicia told him.**

" **That's alright I'm with the loveliest woman here and I want her to myself for a while." He took Gertie's arm and led her to the bar.**

" **Come over here there are some people I want you to meet." Alicia led the way.**

 **Perry Mason was amazed when they stopped in front of a man who had a strong resemblance to him and a beautiful dark haired woman who could have been related to Della.**

" **I would like you to meet Raymond Burr and Barbara Hale who have been chosen to be the actors who will play parts based, somewhat, on your career." Alicia announced.**

 **As they started to shake hands there was a disturbance in the foyer. "Oh dear!" Alicia exclaimed. "Here is my new executive assistant Paige Lacey. She was hurt badly in an accident at the beginning of this week. She has cuts and bruises all over her face."**

 **They all turned and looked at a blonde who was being brought in a wheelchair. Her face was partially covered with bandages and the rest was badly swollen and black and blue. Alicia Stacy rushed to her. "Oh Paige you shouldn't have tried to come you need to be resting."**

 **Speaking slowly the assistant mumbled. "I have missed so much work already Mrs. Stacy I at least wanted to put in an appearance."**

" **I truly appreciate it and you are welcome to stay but as soon as you feel tired you go back to your cottage."**

 **The young woman nodded her head and thanked her boss. The young man wheeling her chair was well over six feet, blond curls, bulging muscles, and a handsome face. Miss Lacey asked him to move over to a corner and out of the way.**

" **That poor girl." Della said. "I hope she recovers quickly."**

 **Barbara Hale took her arm and commented. "You are as nice and thoughtful as I have heard you are."**

" **What a nice thing to say. You know I am a fan of yours. I have seen so many of your movies. I was thrilled when I heard you had been picked for this part."**

" **I would love to get a chance to spend some time with you seeing what a confidential secretary to a famous lawyer does every day."**

 **Looking at Perry Della told her, "I am sure we can arrange something."**

 **Raymond Burr turned to Perry and smiled. "I would also like to speak with you Mr. Mason. I want to make my character as realistic as possible."**

 **Della almost swooned at Burr's dimples and he, like Perry, had beautiful blue eyes. "If you call us next week we will see what we can arrange."**

" **What is the title of the show? Mason inquired.**

" **For now the working title is** _ **Dennison for the Defense**_ **. I play David Dennison and Barbara is of course my secretary, Joanna Gutherie."**

 **Linking arms with Della Barbara said, "You know you are both welcome on the set anytime. They have ordered 13 episodes but everyone is so excited about Mr. Mason and you being our inspiration. You are in the gossip columns almost as often as many stars. Your engagement thrilled even some of our blasé stars.**

" **We really appreciate your kind words. If you don't mind my asking who rounds out the cast?**

" **Well," Barbara answered. Bill Hopper plays the private detective, Bill Talman is the district attorney, and Ray Collins plays the chief of detectives."**

" **Paul Drake is right over there by the pool." Della told her. "He is friends with Bill Hopper. It would seem you are surrounded by talented men."**

 **Barbara laughed her throaty laugh and said, "It is interesting and they treat me great and are very protective. We are all getting along and it is a pleasure to come to work. I have been so lucky to have had the opportunity to work with the nicest people over the years."**

" **I understand you have three children Miss Hale."**

" **Barbara please and may I call you Della?"**

" **Of course. One thing you can advise me about is being married, having children, and a career."**

" **I would be glad to." Barbara agreed as Raymond came over and took hold of her elbow."**

" **I am sorry to break this up but our producer is motioning to us."**

" **It has been a great pleasure meeting you." Perry told them.**

" **For us also." Burr agreed. "We look forward to getting together."**

 **Taking Della's hand Perry told them goodnight and went to look for Paul and Gertie. He leaned down and told her. "That was odd and there is a marked resemblance to us."**

 **Della agreed. "He has gorgeous eyes and dimples just like you."**

" **Why Miss Street, I do believe that you ARE in love with my counterpart." Perry teased.**

" **Well he is a very handsome man." She said demurely.**

" **I see so I have competition now." He remarked.**

" **Let's just put it this way if you weren't you he might have a chance with me."**

" **Not funny Della."**

 **What's not funny?" Paul asked coming up behind them.**

 **Della's falling for the man that's not me." He explained.**

 **Paul was looking completely confused so Perry explained. "We met the two actors who will be playing us, sort of, on a new television show. In fact your buddy Bill Hopper is playing you."**

" **Really, so who did Della fall for?"**

" **His name is Raymond Burr and Della thinks he is dreamy."**

 **That guy is dreamy? Paul Asked. "Why I have seen him in a lot of films and he usually plays a villain."**

 **Della sighed. "Well he did not look like a villain tonight he is very handsome, great eyes and dimples, and a marvelous speaking voice."**

" **Grinning at Perry Paul mused. "I guess she is gone Perry. You better do something soon to get her back."**

" **Paul Drake, I have seen you slobber over all kinds of actresses that does not mean you were in love. As I have been telling Perry there is no one to compare to him."**

 **Laughing Paul replied. "Thank God! If there were two of him I would never get any sleep."**

 **They were all laughing when Gertie returned from the bathroom. "What….what did I miss?"**

 **Don't worry Gertie the boss and his friend, are just giving me a hard time as usual."**

 **Taking each girl by the arm Perry directed. "Let's go over to one of those tables until the dancing starts."**

 **The men seated them and took drink orders and headed to the bar. Della turned to Gertie. "Are you having fun?"**

" **Oh Della I never expected to be at a place like this. Everywhere I look is someone famous. They are so nice and friendly."**

" **I am so glad," Della told her squeezing her arm. "It is fun doing something like this together."**

 **Looking down at her dress Gertie replied. "I also loved shopping with you."**

" **We'll do it again." Della promised.**

 **Just then the men were back with their drinks and plates of appetizers. They sat chatting and looking for stars when Alicia came over with a very handsome man. He was over six foot, sandy colored hair, sky blue eyes, and well built.**

" **I would like you to meet Sean Donovan." She explained. "He is the architect who built my house."**

 **Paul and Perry stood and shook his hand.**

" **I am happy to meet you." Perry said. "Do sit down."**

" **Thank you." Donovan said in a deep bass voice. "I am thrilled to meet you Mr. Mason, I have followed many of your cases. Of course I have also read about Miss Street and Mr. Drake but I don't believe I know this lovely lady."**

 **Della spoke up. "This Gertie Lade our indispensible receptionist."**

" **Well it is nice to meet you also Miss Lade. Alicia tells me you have some questions about her house."**

" **Actually." Perry began, "I am interested in your background and if you are taking any commissions. I have some land I purchased in the desert and I am wondering what you could come up with in respect to a home that is something environmentally friendly and that would fit into the surroundings."**

" **I'm sure something could be worked out. Sean told them. "I believe Alicia told you I worked for Taliesen in Phoenix for several years as well as interning with them. Of course that was Frank Lloyd Wright's baby and the opportunity of a lifetime. Perhaps we could go out to your land and look around. It would help to know your specifications also."**

 **Taking Della's hand Perry explained. "Besides being the most wonderful confidential secretary Della is also an excellent artist. It was when we first got engaged she drew up the blueprints for our dream home."**

" **That is excellent I would love to see it." Donovan was nervously looking around for Alicia Stacy.**

" **I'll check my schedule and we will get back to you." Perry told him.**

" **Fine, fine." He said as he spied Alicia dancing closely with Bill Hopper. "Er…I..well I must go."**

 **As he hurried away Della touched Perry's arm. "What was that all about?"**

" **I don't know." Perry sounded mystified. "One minute he was all enthused about our house and the next he is rushing off."**

" **He was really watching Mrs. Stacy." Gertie told them.**

 **They looked on the dance floor and noticed Sean Donovan trying to cut in. When the couple refused he stomped away.**

 **Perry held out his hand to Della. "It is time we danced young lady." He swept her into his arms with Paul and Gertie close behind.**

 **When the music ended Alicia Stacy came toward them and introduced them to Bill Hopper. He was glad to see his old friend once again and told Della he was glad she was safe and sound. He then asked Gertie to dance, Perry paired up with Alicia and Della was swept away by Paul.**

 **Perry enjoyed their dancing but she was no Della but then they had always danced the best together. As they returned to their table Perry remarked. "I enjoyed meeting Mr. Donovan and he is going consider our project."**

" **That's wonderful Perry he is so gifted." Alicia said.**

 **He seems very taken with you."**

 **Alicia blushed a bright red. "Do you really think so? I think he is interested in someone else."**

" **Really." Perry said. "Why would you say that?"**

" **Oh he is quite taken with my executive assistant Paige Lacey. He has been so solicitous since her accident."**

" **I'm sorry if I upset you Alicia I just noticed him watching you."**

 **Noticeably agitated Alicia confessed. "I am really to blame for everything but it is a very long and sad story. I was surprised Sean would consider doing my house but he is a very kind man. I can't stand in the way of his happiness." She abruptly walked away.**

 **Della asked. "Now, what was that all about?"**

 **Perry frowned. "I don't know. There is something funny going on here."**

 **Just then Gertie and Bill Hopper approached. Gertie said. "You are a dreamy dancer."**

 **Hopper bowed and kissed her hand. "You are a lovely lady."**

 **Paul laughed. "She said I was dreamy too."**

 **Gertie grinned. "You are both dreamy. I feel like I am in a fairytale."**

 **Della nudged Perry. "I can see Gertie is not going to come down from the clouds soon."**

 **Paul took Gertie's arm and said, "Let's go meet some more famous people your boss has that look on his face that says he has work for me."**

 **Bill Hopper offered to take them to meet his friends so they went off excited about becoming even more star struck.**

 **Perry and Della went back on the dance floor and relaxed to the blues band. An hour later they were at the buffet getting a late night snack. "After we leave here Baby I think we should try out the hot tub."**

 **Looking into his gorgeous blue eyes Della agreed. "I have a suit I can wear now."**

 **His eyes were mischievous as he said, "I don't think that will be necessary."**

 **Raising arched eyebrows she asked. "Oh really and what do you have in mind counselor?"**

" **Why Miss Street you mistake my intentions."**

" **I don't think so after all you would have me at a disadvantage unless you should misplace your trunks somewhere."**

 **Mason laughed as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear. "That could be arranged." A photographer yelled hold that pose.**

" **Now you've done it we will be all over the gossip pages."**

" **Not the first time darling and it won't be the last. After all you are news."**

 **Della smirked at him. "Of course, I am the news and you are my faithful servant."**

 **Grabbing her elbow he said. "Now would be a good time to say goodnight to our hostess and then I can have you all to myself."**

" **I thought Perry that is what you had this afternoon."**

 **Perry grinned. "I have to make up for lost time."**

" **Oh" was all Della replied.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Back in their cottage Perry wasted no time getting Della in the mood for the hot tub as he oh so skillfully helped her out of her dress. He stood admiring her lacy black underwear as she moved toward him hips swaying ever so slowly. She untied his tuxedo tie and slid her hand across those broad shoulders.**

" **Um." She murmured. "You are all mine."**

" **Always and forever." Perry whispered into her silky curls.**

 **Sliding his jacket down his arms she ran her hands down his chest. Della carefully unbuttoned his shirt and removed the gold studs in the cuffs. As she worked to try and get his shirt off Perry slid his arms around her back and undid her bra. He ran his fingertips lightly across her breasts.**

" **No fair counselor." She protested. "You are breaking my concentration."**

" **I would never want to do that." He said breathlessly as she ran her hand over the bulge in his trousers.**

 **She looked at him trying not to smile. "I'm afraid we may not make it to the hot tub and I don't see your trunks anywhere."**

 **Helping her slid off his pants he picked her up and carried her to the hot tub. "Enough of this stalling baggage, in you go."**

" **Perry you have too many clothes on."**

" **That is quickly remedied," Mason said shedding his underwear and shoes and socks.**

 **He joined her in the tub and began by pulling her into his arms. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight and you are so delectable."**

" **You did but you can tell me again." She said boldly.**

 **Pulling her even closer he leaned down and kissed her lightly then with more passion. They were both breathless when they broke apart. Della ran her hand down his cheek. "Oh my love it just gets sweeter and sweeter."**

" **Baby you know you have my full attention when you kiss me like that."**

" **You know I could kiss you forever my darling it makes me tingle all over."**

" **Well then I wouldn't want you to stop tingling." Perry told her as he kissed her neck, then her chin, eyes, and nose, and finally her luscious lips. Slowly he sought entrance into to her mouth and she opened gladly to his ministrations.**

" **I want you now," He gasped.**

 **Della slid her legs around him easily buoyant from the water. Fitting his body against hers they began that primitive dance lovers have performed since time began. He began thrusting slowly until the heat of their passion moved them to increase their tempo. Della's head was thrust back as she met him stroke for stroke. They knew guests were in the other cottages and tried to keep as quiet as possible but their sounds of pleasure filled the air.**

" **We are definitely having a pool and hot tub in the house Sean is designing for us." Perry panted.**

 **Trying to get her breath Della agreed. "Yes we are that was incredible; you were incredible."**

" **We were incredible." He corrected. "Being with you Della is like not ever having been with anyone else. We are so perfect together whether we are working, dancing, or making love."**

 **Taking his hands and placing them on her hips she leaned into him and lightly brushed his lips. "You say the most wonderful things Perry Mason. How could I not love you?"**

 **Then let's make this permanent. We are so perfect together."**

 **She held up her hand. "Perry!" she pleaded. "Please don't spoil this moment."**

" **All right." He surrendered. "But be aware that I will keep asking."**

 **She acknowledged his comment and went to hug him when they heard a pounding on the door.**

 **It has to be Paul and Gertie." Perry was scowling.**

 **Moving quickly to grab their robes Perry walked to the door as the pounding continued.**

 **Paul said loudly. "Whatever you two are doing in there stop it."**

 **Grinning at Della He said. "I think our favorite detective has had too much to drink."**

 **Gertie and Paul tumbled into the room. "What took so long?" Paul had an evil grin on his face."**

" **None of your business." Della told him sitting in one of the chairs.**

" **What do you want at this ungodly hour." Perry growled.**

 **Paul looked at his watch. "It's only midnight. You stay up much later when we are working on a case. Don't give me this late hour business Perry you and Della just want to be alone."**

' **As the lady said that is none of your business."**

 **Gertie giggled as Paul said, "Well if you don't want to hear about our client then Gertie and I will go and give the hot tub a work out. You should give it a try it might put you in a better frame of mind." He ran his eyes over their damp robes.**

" **Well what is so all fired important you have to break in here in the middle of the night?"**

 **Paul snorted. "Well there is something funny with our client and this architect she hired."**

 **Sitting on the bed and adjusting his robe Perry asked. "What do you mean they seemed congenial enough when we were talking to him?"**

" **Well Gertie and I decided to walk out into the garden and were sitting on one of the benches smooching. Down a ways and half hidden by cactus the two of them were having one devil of an argument. We could only hear bits and pieces but she was pleading with him and softly crying. I thought she might need help and got up to head over there when he pulled her into a lip lock. She struggled at first but by the time I got any closer they didn't know anyone was around. So we left hurriedly and came over here."**

 **Perry frowned. "They were friendly but I didn't notice anything more intimate. What about you Della you notice these things."**

" **I knew she was very enthusiastic about him and his work." She said thoughtfully. I am trying to remember if she acted possessive at all. What I did notice is she seemed nervous and her mind was scattered."**

 **Gertie spoke up. "She watched him all the time."**

 **They looked at her. Her boss asked her to explain. "I noticed that she always seemed to know where he was within the room and to whom he was talking. Yet if he looked her way she pretended to be busy with something or someone else."**

 **Paul put his arm around her and squeezed. "That is great Gertie. Maybe you should come to work for me"**

 **She grinned at him but Perry warned. "None of that Drake she is indispensible to us."**

" **Wow." Gertie blushed. "I feel so loved."**

 **Della told her. "You are we couldn't get along without you."**

 **Della could see Perry was pondering the situation. "Well Perry, what's next?"**

" **Paul I want you to get all the background on this Sean Donovan as soon as possible."**

 **Grabbing Gertie's arm Paul explained. "Let's get out of here before he thinks up more for me to do. I have a couple phone calls to make and then WE can relax."**

 **They said their goodbyes and Perry looked mischievously at Della. "That was one way to get rid of them."**

 **Moving over to lie on the bed Della agreed. "Come lie beside me."**

 **Untying her robe and admiring her body Perry whispered. "Now where were we?"**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **The morning sun peeked in the window and awakened Perry Mason. He started to get up and realized it was Saturday and they did not have to be anywhere for a while. Della was curled next to him and he loved watching her curls askew and her face relaxed. Her skin was beautiful and he never got tired of admiring all of her.**

 **As if she knew she was being scrutinized she opened her hazel eyes and smiled at him. Still half asleep she ran her hand down his arm and said, "Is it time to get up already?"**

" **Lay there and relax sweetheart we have plenty of time. I just never get tired of looking at you, you know. I can't believe you are back with me and I never want to let you go."**

 **Rolling on her back and opening her arms she told him. "I don't think you have anything to worry about counselor. I couldn't feel more like I am yours than if we had those rings and a license.**

 **Pulling her into his arms he kissed her lips gently and then with more intensity. As he began to pull up her nightgown there was a pounding at the door. "This is getting to be very annoying it better be life or death."**

 **Della slid of the bed and headed for the bathroom closing the door behind her. Perry opened the door expecting to see Paul Drake but took a step back when he was confronted by Lt. Arthur Tragg.**

 **Pushing his way in Tragg looked at the tumbled bedding. "Mason I was surprised to hear you were here. Where is your lovely secretary?"**

" **I assume she is asleep in her room why do you ask?" Perry inquired.**

" **Well where you are she usually turns up." Tragg grinned**

" **Is there any special reason you are here Tragg?"**

" **As a matter of fact there is. Do you remember the caretaker we met during Della's kidnapping?"**

 **Perry frowned. "Yes I do."**

" **He has been attacked and he is in pretty bad shape. He has been trying to tell us something but goes in and out of consciousness. As you know I haven't given up on finding the perpetrators of Della's kidnapping and I am wondering if his attack might have been perpetrated because of something he may know or have discovered."**

" **Where did they take him?" Perry wanted to know.**

" **To Cedar Sinai and he is in intensive care. I was about to call you when someone mentioned you were here for the week-end. Slumming are we or do you have a client?"**

 **Perry explained. "A little of both but I can't imagine my client being involved."**

" **You do turn up in the damndest places Perry."**

" **Well of course I do that on purpose so I can see you more often Lieutenant."**

" **You don't have to be sarcastic so early in the morning."**

 **Just then the sliding door opened and Della emerged wearing a pink satin robe. "I thought I heard voices." She stopped when she saw Tragg and looked inquiringly at her boss."**

 **Walking over to her and putting his arm around her he explained. "Tragg is here on business."**

" **Who is dead?" Her voice quavered.**

 **Perry tightened his arm. "One of the employees was attacked and is in pretty bad shape." He could feel her begin to shake and led her to a chair.**

" **I think we should go home Perry."**

 **Tragg interceded. "We have asked everyone to stay here Della until we have more information. Of course we don't suspect you as you did not know him or did you?"**

 **She simply shook her head and seemed to be in a daze.**

" **I think this is enough for now Arthur Della is upset and this brings back nothing but bad memories. I am going to get Gertie to sit with her and Paul and I will join you as soon as we get dressed."**

" **Drake is here also?" Tragg was surprised.**

" **He headed up the team that vetted the employees."**

" **You guys certainly get around."**

" **Don't we though." Perry agreed.**

 **Turning toward the door Tragg said. "Well I'll let you get ready and we will be in that studio."**

 **Perry let him out locking the door behind him then turned and opened his arms to Della. "It is beginning all over again." she sobbed.**

" **No it's not and you are safe. I'm going to get Gertie to stay with you while Paul and I go and investigate."**

" **Please take me home Perry." She begged.**

" **I would in a second but you heard what Tragg said no one leaves." He pulled her down on his lap and stroked her hair. "Baby it will be alright. I will be back as soon as I can and then we will have some breakfast. I will also know a lot more then about what happened. It could be a coincidence."**

 **Della looked at him wide-eyed. "You don't believe that anymore than I do."**

 **Stroking her arms he said solemnly. "I am going to believe it until I am shown otherwise. Just relax while I get dressed."**

 **Before he could finish dressing Paul and Gertie were knocking on the door. "Tragg just visited us and I figured you would want to go and look around."**

 **Calling out from the bathroom Perry told him. "I am almost ready and I would appreciate it if Gertie would stay with Della."**

" **Oh Mr. Mason no one will get past me." Gertie assured him.**

 **Mason squeezed her shoulder. "I know we can always count on you."**

 **They left hurriedly after telling the girls not to open the door for anyone but them.**

" **Paul." Perry confided. "Della is a wreck and wants to go home but Tragg said everyone has to stay while they investigate."**

" **I know he told us the same thing. Hopefully being with Gertie will help."**

 **Paul noticed a line of golf carts and said, "These are for the tours. Let's use one to get over to that studio where they found the caretaker."**

 **They soon joined Tragg and Brice at the scene. "Here is where he was found." the lieutenant explained.**

" **That is where that crate was we sat on and where they had Della hidden."**

 **Tragg rubbed his chin. "This is too much of a coincidence."**

" **Have you had any report on the caretaker's condition?" Perry inquired.**

" **It is still the same. How is Della doing?" Tragg wanted to know.**

" **She is a nervous wreck and wants to go home." Perry informed them.**

" **I wish I could let you go Perry but I can't play favorites.**

" **I know." Perry acknowledged. "I just hope we can go soon."**

 **Paul had been wandering around the space. "Whoever is behind this is really good at leaving behind no evidence."**

 **Tragg acknowledged Drake's remark. "We are just hoping the caretaker makes it and can tell us why and who attacked him. I have the feeling the perp wasn't looking to leave a survivor."**

 **Perry looked all around. "Have you found anyone who saw anything?"**

" **There were a number of VIPS staying in the cottages but no one said they noticed anything unusual."**

" **This is so damned frustrating. How can they get away clean every time? Perry vented.**

 **Tragg tried to reassure Mason. "They are bound to make a mistake soon. Once they seem to get away with such things they seem to get careless. We will keep looking and checking. I will be in touch before we leave here."**

 **Paul turned to Perry. "Let's go back to the girls. They will be wondering what is happening."**

" **Okay I don't want them imagining the worst." Before they could leave Alicia Stacy came rushing toward them.**

 **She was very distraught. After greeting them she exclaimed. "Perry I can't believe this is happening. It is like being in a nightmare."**

" **Calm down Alicia." Perry soothed. "We will all get to the bottom of this."**

" **I just can't believe this is happening when we are going into production for the fall season."**

 **Tragg interposed. "We are doing all we can and trying to downplay what happened here before. However you must realize we do believe this is related to Miss Street's kidnapped. So we will be approaching it from that angle."**

" **I appreciate that lieutenant and I have been in touch with the hospital assuring them we will take care of the bills for our caretaker and to move him to a private room when he is out of intensive care. I would like it cleared up as soon as possible."**

" **We will do our best." The police detective assured her.**

" **Alicia what are you planning for today? Perry inquired.**

 **Looking around nervously Mrs. Stacy shook her head. "We had planned to take groups around the studio showing off our new facilities but no may want to do that now. What a mess."**

" **Well if the police have no objections I think you should keep things as normal as possible." Perry told her.**

" **I do have a caterer coming in at dinnertime for a sit down dinner for those staying over until tomorrow but the police have to check that all out. Hopefully there will be no delay. I know some people will be swimming and playing tennis and then after lunch we can do the tours if anyone is interested."**

" **What do you think Paul can you help getting everything in order for the rest of the day?" Perry wanted to know.**

" **If the police will let me cooperate with them we should be able to get things cleared up for tonight." Paul looked at Tragg and Brice optimistically.**

 **Tragg agreed. "Anything that will get this mess cleared up is fine with me."**

" **Just tell me what I can do that won't interfere with your investigation." Paul told him.**

 **The lieutenant grinned. "Such cooperation from the Mason team and how nice that is for a change."**

" **I always try my best my friend." Perry was smiling for the first time that morning.**

" **On your own terms counselor always on your own terms."**

" **I always like to give you a challenge Arthur you know that." Perry explained.**

 **Looking at Brice and Paul Tragg suggested. "Let's go boys I don't want to get into a war of words."**

 **Perry Mason took Alicia Stacy's arm and said. "I'll walk you back to your house."**

 **On the way back Perry asked. "How well do you know Sean Donovan?"**

" **Well." She contemplated. "I hadn't seen him in many years so he could have changed but years ago he was an ambitious, very gifted, up standing young man."**

" **Do you think he has changed?" Perry wanted to know.**

" **Well time and experiences change us all but our working relationship went very smoothly and I am thrilled with his work."**

 **Trying to decide whether to tell her what Paul and Gertie saw Mason asked tentatively. "How well did you know him years ago?"**

 **He felt her arm quiver as she explained. "We were good friends back then but things happened, as I told you, and we went our separate ways."**

" **Was it an acrimonious ending to your friendship?" Perry wanted to know.**

 **Alicia hesitated. "It isn't easy going your separate ways when you have been close but if you don't mind I really don't want to get into this with so many other things going on here."**

' **That's all right for now." He said leaving here at her door. "We may need to get into this later on."**

 **She looked at him as she opened the front door. "I understand and appreciate your letting it go for now. I'll see you later. All of you come up here for lunch about 12:30"**

 **Mason acknowledged her invitation and stood looking at her house for a few minutes before starting for his cottage. His instincts told him there were a lot of undercurrents floating around his client and she was avoiding telling him the complete truth.**

 **Back at the cottage Della was dressed and waiting for his knock. She threw open the door and looked at him beseechingly. Taking her arm he led her to the sitting area and after thanking Gertie he told them they could talk after breakfast.**

" **The commissary is all set up and we can eat breakfast there and we are invited to the Stacy home for lunch. Paul is working with the police and hopefully will be back by lunchtime." He told her.**

 **As they headed out the door Della looked at him inquiringly. "We can talk AT breakfast."**

 **Various workers were eating scattered around the room. Surprisingly Paul joined them just as they began to eat. They had found a secluded table and Mason explained all he had learned from the police and Alicia Stacy.**

 **Paul told them. "They have a few leads but they are not sure where they will lead."**

" **So we really don't have any definite answers." Della sounded dismayed**

 **They are working hard to get some more information all the time Della. You know Tragg has never stopped working on your case. It is time we got a break." Perry wanted to reassure her.**

 **She sighed. "I just feel so helpless."**

" **You know I will do anything to help you Della." Gertie interjected.**

 **Patting her hand Della told her. "You have already done so much Gertie and we really appreciate all your efforts." Later when they were alone Della would suggest to Perry they make Gertie assistant office manager with a nice raise.**

 **Perry Mason was so frustrated that they were not moving forward in their finding a solution to Della's kidnapping and now this latest incident in the same place. Everything was telling him there was a connection. What wasn't he seeing? Putting that aside for the moment he suggested sunbathing or tennis to get Della's mind off what was happening.**

 **Since Gertie was not a good tennis player they decided to split up for the time being. Tennis was a game where you had to be thinking about the game and nothing else if you wanted to win and Della was a competitor.**

 **Paul asked Gertie if they go could go to Alicia's office to call his office as he didn't know if he trusted the phone system in the cottages. She agreed and they left Della and Perry going to their cottage to change into tennis clothes.**

 **They were just walking out Mason's door when Paul came rushing toward them Gertie in tow. "Perry go back inside I have some very interesting information from my operatives."**

 **Gripping Della's arm they walked back into the sitting area. "So spill it Paul."**

 **Taking out his trusty notebook Paul began. "It seems your client stretched the truth somewhat. I found out….**

 **Della interrupted. "So what is new?"**

 **Perry frowned but said. "Go on Paul."**

" **Well your or our client had been much cozier with Mr. Donovan than she admitted. They went to college together. He was a year ahead of her."**

" **A lot of people go to that school Paul." Perry remarked.**

" **Yes, but they don't live together." Paul said triumphantly**

 **Sitting up straight Perry exclaimed. "What!"**

" **Yes they did and off campus in an apartment. Only mommy and daddy had no idea she had a roommate."**

 **Paul went on. "Furthermore the scuttlebutt was that they were engaged and planning to get married when he finished his internship."**

" **How did you find this out and so quickly?" Perry was perplexed.**

" **It was sheer luck." One of the operatives I work with on the East coast went to school there and decided to check and see if any engineering or architectural professors remembered this Donovan guy. Well he has made a name for himself in environmental architecture and my man ran into his mentor there. It seems they had kept in touch and Donovan was so distraught when she got married to someone else. They were afraid it would ruin his work but it was just the opposite he threw himself into being the best. The professor thinks it was to show her how wrong she was to leave him."**

" **So how did they get back together?" Della and Gertie wanted to know.**

" **From what we can figure when she was out here looking the studio over she noticed the architecture was English rather like an English village. She told people she wanted the house redone to live there with her kids. It was her executive assistant Jeanne who suggested she get in touch with this Donovan. I guess Mrs, Stacy was hesitant but curious especially since he had never married. So she called him and he was just finishing a project in Sedona and the rest as they say is history."**

" **Oh how romantic Paul." Gertie gushed.**

 **Paul smiled. "I didn't say they were back together."**

" **Oh" Gertie was disappointed."**

 **Perry grinned at his receptionist. "Don't give up on them girls after the lip lock Paul described last night there may be hope yet."**

 **Della walked over and put her arm around Perry shoulders. "Yes some men are hard to get but oh so worth it."**

 **Gertie giggled as Perry looked at Della with his baby blues flashing. "You should talk dating all those men when I only wanted you to pay attention to me."**

" **If you want to talk about dating Mr. Mason I can remind you about…"**

 **Mason interrupted. "Perhaps some things are better left unsaid."**

 **Della always loved it when she could fluster the usually unflappable Perry Mason. "Anything you say chief."**

" **You and I will be discussing this later young lady." Perry promised.**

 **Changing the subject Della said. "I believe I was promised a tennis game."**

" **Let's go then and after that I am having a discussion with my client." Perry started for the door.**

 **xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**

 **After they returned from the tennis courts with a victorious Perry trying not to be too egotistical Della began to strip off her sweaty clothes immediately. "I need a shower."**

" **I'll join you." Perry told her.**

" **Please don't I want to take a quick shower and take a nap before lunch."**

 **Perry tried to hide his disappointment but let her go as he laid out his clean clothes. When he heard the shower go off he waited a few minutes and then took his shower and dressed in clean clothes. He looked in on Della and heard her softly sobbing.**

 **He walked over to her bed and sat down. He gathered her into his arms and said. "Ssh, ssh, darling it will be alright." He ran his fingers down her cheek rubbing the tears away.**

 **She began hiccupping. " Perry…Oh God…Sweetheart I am so afraid."**

" **I've been thinking Baby I want you to move in with me." Perry said tentatively.**

" **I can't imagine why Perry? We are together at work, after work, on week-ends, and holidays."**

" **I don't want you out of my sight ever." He explained hesitantly.**

 **She looked up at him with misty hazel eyes. "You know that is not possible."**

" **It will be as good as I can make it." He explained.**

" **I can't live in a fishbowl and neither can you. I love you more than anything in the world Perry but we would end up driving each other crazy." She shuddered at the thought.**

 **He pulled her onto his lap and slowly stroked her arm down to her hand and clasp her fingers with his squeezing gently. "Della you are my life. I was a walking nightmare while you were gone. All I could think of was you in my arms, in my life again. I don't function without you. When you were kidnapped I felt like such a failure. I promised your father I would always keep you safe…."**

" **Perry"…she interrupted.**

 **He put his fingertips to her lips. "Let me finish darling. I wouldn't have blamed your folks if they told you to forget me. I felt so lucky when you were found but you were hurt and again I felt I had failed you and your family. Yet you came back to me and the office. Then you left and I thought you were gone for good. It was all my fault and I would have crawled to you if you had asked. Then miraculously you were back in my life and my arms and nothing had ever felt as good. Now there is something going on again and I know it relates to everything that happened. So, for both of us, I have to keep you safe. Will I be so lucky a third time?" He paused.**

" **Oh my love, you haven't failed me. How could you have known this would have happened? There was no warning. I knew you would leave no stone unturned to find me. You know I have never wanted us to be apart permanently." She ran her hand down his cheek as she continued. "Perry Mason you have given me everything I ever dreamed of; a wonderful job and a love that knows no bounds. I will NEVER leave you willingly and don't you forget this. You have made me your love, your wife, your life, in every way possible. A piece of paper is just that it can never change how we feel about each other. Until we have the answers we need darling we have to go slow."**

" **But Della!" Perry exclaimed**

 **She couldn't hide her smile. "I know Perry Mason slow is not in your vocabulary. Well except in certain instances." She moved her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to her.**

 **His arms drew her in close as he explored her lips and then her mouth and tongue.**

 **She moaned. "It doesn't get any better than this."**

 **Perry slid his hand down to her hip and said. "Oh I think I can do better than this."**

 **She murmured. "Show me." as the telephone rang."**

" **Damn!" He exclaimed. "I am not answering it."**

 **Della knew how impatient he was feeling because she had begun to relax in his arms. Reluctantly she slid off her bed and ran into his room to answer the persistent ring. "Hello." She said breathlessly.**

" **What have you been doing that you are so out of breath Miss Street." Paul chortled.**

" **Not what you think Mr. Drake." She explained sharply; after all she didn't exactly lie.**

" **Well get Perry out of the bed this is important."**

 **Without realizing it Della had her hands on her hips as she cradled the phone between her chin and shoulder. "For your information Mr. Smarty Pants Drake Perry is in the shower that's why I answered. I was in my own room."**

" **Oh" was all he said.**

" **So what is so all fired important?"**

" **Della, my love, you are beginning to sound just like him." Before she could interrupt him he went on. "Tell him Sean Donovan has been beat up badly and an ambulance is on its way now."**

" **Oh no Paul and as soon as he is done I'll tell him. Where are you now?"**

" **Gertie is with Alicia who has gone to pieces and I am in her living room calling you."**

" **Alright." She said hurriedly. "We will be there as soon as possible. We will meet you at the house."**

 **She hung up and hurried to her room to find Perry almost asleep. "Perry wake up it was Paul."**

" **What did that pest want?" He queried drowsily. "Come lay down with me."**

" **There is no time." Della was pulling clothes out of the drawers. "Sean Donovan has been beaten up and they are up at the house with a hysterical Alicia Stacy waiting for the paramedics.**

 **Before she finished her story Perry was up and moving toward his room. "How soon can you be ready?"**

" **Give me ten minutes at the most." Under her breath she said, "Thank God I am used to these emergencies.**

 **In ten minutes they were on their way to the Stacy home. He was saying nothing and Della knew his lightening swift mind was processing all that had gone on. He helped her up the steps and barged into the house. Gertie and Paul were sitting on the sofa and talking in low voices. They looked up as Perry and Della came through the door.**

 **Paul told them. "They have already taken Donovan to the hospital he is the same place as the caretaker."**

 **Della rushed to Gertie's side as Perry and Paul went into the hallway. "How are you doing?"**

" **This is some week-end." Gertie tried a half hearted smile.**

" **Isn't it though." Della said ironically. "Where is Alicia?"**

" **She is lying down in her office. She found him out in her garden. She called 911 and tried you but got no answer." Gertie revealed.**

" **Our…the phone didn't ring." Della told her.**

" **Maybe she dialed wrong anyway she got hold of Paul and we came down here. Paul said she was almost incoherent."**

" **I can imagine." Della was thoughtful. "I know the boss will want to talk to her but do you think she is in any shape to do so?"**

" **I'm not sure. Why don't you go and check on her." Gertie pointed to the hallway. "It is the second room on the right."**

" **You know Gertie you have been so wonderful this week-end I don't know what I would do without you."**

 **Gertie began. "Della I…"**

 **Della smiled. "No interrupting. You are invaluable. I,,,we won't forget it either."**

 **Perry was signaling to her. Patting Gertie's arm she hurried to the hallway. "Will you look in on Mrs. Stacy Della?"**

" **I was just on my way." Della explained.**

" **Good, Paul said she was not in good shape. Maybe she will confide in you."**

" **I'll try my best." She said hurrying toward the office.**

 **Della found Alicia Stacy lying on a sofa, curled up in a ball, covered by a blue and green afghan. Pulling up a chair she placed her hand on the frightened woman's shoulder. "Alicia." She said softly. "It's Della Street. How can I help you?"**

 **Throwing herself into Della's arms she sobbed. "He is going to die. I am going to lose him all over again and it is my fault."**

 **Seeking to comfort her Della soothed. "How could it be your fault you didn't hurt him."**

 **Tears streamed down her face as she explained. "We had a terrible fight this morning and Sean stormed out. We said terrible things and I was sure it was over for good. Then… then" She sobbed. "I found him!"**

" **Take it easy Alicia I am sure it will turn out alright he is still alive."**

" **Easy for you to stay your man is safe and sound." Realizing what she said she grabbed Della's hand as she wiped away her tears. "Oh Della I am soooo sorry."**

" **It's alright I just know how you feel." Little did she know she would be eating her words sooner than later.**

 **Sitting up Alicia said. "I hope you never do."**

 **There was a knock on the door and Perry stuck in his head. "Do you mind if I come in?"**

" **Why not." Alicia said sarcastically. "Let's make it a party."**

 **Perry held up his hands. "I come in peace."**

" **Sorry Mr. Mason it just hasn't been a great day so far."**

" **Alicia would it help to talk about it?" Mason asked solicitously.**

 **Taking a deep breath she began. "I assumed since Mr. Drake was vetting everyone he would find out Sean and I knew each other previously. How much he knew I wasn't sure but I believed he would pass it on to you. We were more than friends in college. I met him when I was a sophomore and he was a junior. The first time I saw him it was as if time stood still." Perry and Della glanced at each other.**

" **We began dating right away and it was if we had known each other forever. Soon we began making plans for the future. In my junior year we moved in together. I couldn't tell my parents, my dad was so overprotective and old fashioned. They knew I dated but did not realize I was serious although he did drive me home once. Everyone was polite but I found out much later Bill was very jealous. So we decided to keep our involvement a secret until I graduated. Then Sean received his fellowship to Taliesen and he wanted me to transfer to Arizona State. I was almost ready to do so and my dad died. I really had to go home. He was frustrated and we fought and parted under a cloud of unhappiness."**

 **Della asked. "You never heard from him?"**

" **We corresponded sporadically but nothing was the same. When he found out I was getting married he never even replied. It broke my heart. Now he wants to start where we left off but I have to let my children get to know him. I also need to get to know him again. He is afraid I will find someone else."**

" **You can't really blame him." Perry pointed out.**

" **I know." She acceded. "However I have other responsibilities. I still love him I have always loved him but now I may have lost him again; it's crazy."**

 **Della looked at Perry's expressionless face. "It's not so crazy at all Alicia. We will all pray he comes back to you safe and sound."**

" **Thanks so much I do feel better." Alicia acknowledged.**

 **They jumped when there was a pounding on the front door. Paul yelled. "I'll get it."**

 **Tragg's voice carried to the office and they hurried out into the hall to find Phil Bennett standing with the lieutenant.**

 **Before anyone could say a word Tragg began. "I just came from the hospital."**

 **Tears began streaming down her face as Alicia Stacy said hysterically. "He's dead isn't he I know he's dead."**

 **Phil moved to put his arm around her as the officer spoke. "No, he is alive but in bad shape. They think he will make it. He has broken ribs, a concussion, he is still unconscious, and they have to remove his spleen. Since he has made it this far the doctor's are optimistic. They want you to come Mrs. Stacy he is calling your name."**

 **Della looked at Perry and whispered. "That sounds familiar."**

 **Perry squeezed her arm. "It must be true love."**

 **Just then a limo pulled up and four children jumped out calling Mom,..Mommy. Behind them a bedraggled older woman followed the children.**

" **Oh my God my children are here. In all the confusion I forgot it was today. She hugged and kissed each one and told them to look at the backyard. The woman who had come with them stood to the side.**

" **Oh Jeanne, I am so sorry." Alicia called to her. "There is so much confusion and Sean was attacked today and is in the hospital. It is chaos."**

 **The children came running back in and were jumping around Phil Bennett shouting, "Uncle Phil you're here."**

 **Hugging her tight the thin gray haired woman impeccably dressed, although her hair was flying all over said. "Alicia just point me to their bedrooms and I will get them settled."**

" **You are angel." She acknowledged. "But first I want you to meet everyone. This is Jeanne Newark, my executive assistant from Pennsylvania. She and her husband have graciously taken care of the children while I have been here. I don't know what I would do without her. She is more than my right hand woman she is my dearest friend. She helped me pick Paige as my new assistant out here. Jeanne will run everything in Pennsylvania and come out here also to check on everything."**

 **They all acknowledged the introduction but when she introduced to Tragg Jeanne raised her eyebrows. Phil had taken the children out of the room.**

" **He is here to take me to the hospital." Alicia explained.**

 **The children were running all over checking out all the downstairs rooms when she called to them. "Now Jeanne is going to take you to your rooms to put your things the way you want them. Then maybe if you behave very well you can go eat in the new commissary."**

" **Oh I am sorry I forgot to introduce the children." Pointing to two blonde haired children who she could not deny were hers she explained. "These wonderful kids are my twins Erin and William. This red haired beauty with green eyes is Meghan, and finally my baby this dark haired elfin like little girl with mischievous brown eyes who cannot stand still is Kathleen but we call her Katie."**

 **Meghan piped up. "She gets all the attention because she is the baby."**

" **Meg!" Her mother exclaimed.**

 **Looking at Della the little girl whispered conspiratorially. "It's true babies always are treated the best. I know I was once the baby."**

 **Della had to laugh the child was so forthright. "I'll bet your mom did a lot for you too."**

" **Oh she does." Meghan confided. "It's just that babies take more time."**

" **Enough young lady it is time to go see your rooms and you each have your own. See if you can guess which ones I picked for each of you. I have to go to the hospital with the lieutenant to see my friend. You must behave for Jeanne. I'm sure she is tired from the trip."**

 **Phil interjected. "Don't worry Alicia I'll be here to help supervise."**

" **I'd be glad to help out too." Della volunteered.**

" **Oh you guys that would be great and I know Jeanne would appreciate it." Alicia enthused. "Now there is food in the kitchen so help yourself and I don't know if the children will be hungry or not or as I said you can always go to the commissary."**

" **I'll help too." Perry said. "I am a very good cook."**

" **That's true." Della told them. "I think Paul should help too I know he is a great babysitter."**

 **Paul gave her the stink eye. "Don't remind me, you tricked me into it Della Street."**

" **As I recall Paul you were quite eager." Della reminded him.**

" **I thought you were going to be with me but you and Perry went out dining and dancing; as usual."**

" **Don't be such a grouch. She glanced at Gertie. "You never know when you will need the practice."**

" **As fascinating as all this is we do have to be on our way. " Tragg interrupted. "I'm hoping Donovan is awake and can tell us what happened.**

" **Oh lieutenant I am so sorry. Let's go before we get delayed any further." Alicia suggested.**

 **They left hurriedly and Phil, Della, and Gertie went looking for Jeanne who had been herding the children upstairs. In the meantime Perry dragged a grumbling Paul into a state of the art kitchen to begin getting some food ready."**

 **CHAPER EIGHT**

 **Four hours later Alicia was back home telling them Sean was still unconscious but doing better all the time. The surgery went fine but he is still unconscious. The adults were sitting on patio watching the children, Paul, and Gertie frolic in the pool.**

 **Alicia laughed at his antics that kept the children laughing as Della explained that Paul was just a big kid at heart.**

" **Well the kids are sure enjoying it. They don't care if I am back or not." Alicia said as Meghan came running to her and threw her arms around her mother getting her all wet.**

" **I'm glad to see you too sweetheart I just wished you were drier. Alicia was laughing as she hugged her back.**

 **Perry told her. "We are barbecuing tonight the police called your caterer and told them due to the investigation the dinner was off. It is something Paul and Phil are really good at and I have everything ready in your walk-in cooler. There are burgers and hot dogs for the kids and steak and shrimp for the adults. Miss Lacey and her attendant will also be here and several of the staff. Just let me know when you want us to get started."**

 **Alicia looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I am stunned and I don't know how to thank all of you for pitching in. Would eating around 6 to 6:30 be alright? I think Jeanne and the kids could use an early night. I told Lt. Tragg to call me if there is any change in Sean's condition no matter what time it is."**

 **Perry looked at Paul and Phil who nodded his head. "That will be fine Alicia. We can all probably use an early night."**

 **Phil headed for the house and said. "I need to call home and make sure my wife hasn't gone into labor and the kids are not driving her crazy. She would love to know we are all out sunning ourselves."**

 **Della called. "Be sure to tell her we helped four rambunctious children get settled.**

" **Will do." Phil grinned**

 **When Paul and Phil were ready to start the grill they called Gertie to help them. When she walked over she had a funny look on her face. "What's the matter Gert?"**

" **Paul I have the funniest feeling I am being watched. I've looked around but can't see anyone; it's creepy."**

 **Putting his arm around her he said. "I'll keep you safe honey don't you worry."**

 **Gertie giggled and batted her eyelashes. "My hero!"**

" **Always." Paul told her leaning down for a quick kiss.**

 **Della nudged Perry. "I hope he is not playing with Gertie. I don't want him breaking her heart."**

" **I don't know Del you know Paul love them and leave them. However young lady we cannot interfere."**

" **Of course not sweetheart would I ever do that?" Della asked innocently.**

 **Perry grinned. "All the time my love, just all the time."**

" **Not funny counselor."**

 **Perry raised his hands in surrender. "I only speak the truth."**

 **She went to punch his arm playfully when people began to arrive for dinner. They went first to Alicia asking for news of Sean Donovan. As they talked Perry noticed that the bandages around Paige Lacey's mouth and chin were removed so she could speak more freely but she was badly bruised.**

 **Della had noticing Perry looking in Miss Lacey's direction. "That poor girl, look at all those bruises."**

" **I was just noticing they must be painful." Perry tone was sympathetic.**

" **I'm sure they are." Della agreed. "However her caretaker is good to look at."**

" **Don't you go getting any ideas Miss Street."**

" **Never." She told him.**

" **Never?" He asked.**

 **With a sly smile Della said. "Well hardly ever. After all as you always say I'm not dead."**

 **They laughed and he slid his arm around her waist pulling her close. They only had eyes for each other.**

 **Paul sounded annoyed. "Well they are at it again."**

" **I think it is romantic." Alicia told them.**

" **That's because you haven't been around them all these years. When they first started dancing together, very soon after Della came to work for him, they were in a different world yet they seemed oblivious to that fact. It seemed to take forever for them to admit it to each other. Ask Gertie she saw it too."**

 **Gertie heard her name mentioned as she carried food to the grill. "What did I notice?"**

" **I was telling them you saw how Perry and Della felt about each other long before they admitted it and then they tried to keep it a secret."**

" **That is true." Gertie admitted. "But they were adorable and so much in love sometimes it was hard to watch."**

" **I think it is wonderful." Alicia added. "They seem perfect for each other."**

 **Phil confided in them. "Perry was always a hit with the ladies and there were lots of them wanting his attention. However, when it came to our studies he was a master. He could concentrate better than anyone I knew."**

" **He is that way now." Gertie informed them. "There are times Della will not let us bother him especially during a big case."**

" **Well I never thought he could be so in love other than with the law. Then I met Della. She is one of a kind. It is as if she is his other half."Phil said thoughtfully.**

" **Yes she is one of a kind but she only has eyes for Perry." Paul agreed**

 **As Perry and Della came out with more food everyone stopped talking. "Did we interrupt something? Mason asked.**

" **No just party chit chat." Paul said.**

 **Looking at Della and lowering his voice he remarked. "Where Paul is concerned that is never good Della." She laughed.**

 **When everyone was seated and beginning to eat Paige's attendant whose name they had discovered was Eddie announced he would like to make his signature drink, a special Sangria. Alicia suggested they wait until after dinner and things settled down and the children were sent to bed.**

 **The conversation was stimulating but Alicia Stacy still seemed as nervous as a cat. She seemed to be listening for the phone. When it did ring they all jumped. She grabbed the receiver and said. "Yes Lt. Tragg." There were tears in her eyes. "I understand.**

 **Della grabbed Perry's arm. "Oh no!" She exclaimed.**

" **Would you please take the children inside Jeanne?" They waited while she shepherded them inside and they grumbled all the way afraid they were missing something important."**

" **I have some bad news. Our caretaker never regained consciousness and he passed away an hour ago. However Sean is still the same, but alive" Alicia voice was choked.**

 **Della didn't realize she had Perry's arm in a death grip. "How awful but I am so glad Sean is still alive."**

 **Alicia went over to Paige and told her they needed to get with Jeanne and Phil and have a press release ready. As far as she knew the caretaker had no family but that needed to be checked and then see about any funeral arrangements.**

 **Perry decided they should leave that evening. He then walked over to discuss it with Della, Paul, and Gertie. They were all in agreement when Eddie came out with pitchers of his famous Sangria.**

 **He said in a well modulated voice. "I think we could use something to relax us a little." He walked around handing out glasses.**

" **We'll have just one drink." Perry told him. "We are going back to town tonight."**

" **Oh I wish you could stay until tomorrow!" Alicia exclaimed.**

" **It's better that we go tonight. We can work better from our offices. Don't worry we will stay in touch. Perry explained.**

" **This Sangria is delicious." Della told them.**

 **Perry told her. "Drink up Della we need to get going."**

" **I'm done." She told him getting up.**

 **On their way back to the cottages Della asked. "Could we make a slight detour?"**

" **Where?" Perry asked with trepidation fearing she wanted to walk over to the studio?**

" **Gertie told me last night she and Paul were walking around and he showed her this bridge and small lake they will use in scenes of different shows. She said it was so romantic. I thought we could stroll over there."**

" **I really wanted to leave but…." He looked down at her with her eyes sparkling. "We can spare the time I planned to really head on home and have my way with you."**

 **Della laughed. "You are so romantic Perry Mason."**

" **Actually I am you know but only with you my dear."**

 **Sliding an arm around his waist she acknowledged. "Yes you are and you try to have that gruff exterior. I saw you watching Paul in the pool with the kids and knew you were wishing it was you. You seem to be especially taken with Meghan. If we ever have a daughter she will have you wrapped around her little finger."**

 **He pulled her close as his hand slid to her hip. Meghan is very bright and outspoken something like I imagine you were as a child. I like the idea of our daughter who will look as beautiful as her mother. You know this sounds like you are going to marr…"**

" **Don't get ahead of yourself counselor this is just supposition." Just then they walked around an outcropping of rocks and saw the moonlight shimmering on the water."**

" **Oh Perry!" She breathed**

" **Yes it is breathtaking and perfect for a proposal." Mason agreed.**

 **Placing her hands on his shoulders Della pleaded. "Please just kiss me."**

 **He bent down and tenderly placed his lips on hers. As the kiss grew more passionate he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as if she might disappear. When they came up for air he continued. "I still say this is the perfect place for a…"**

 **Della interrupted. "Oh my love I want to say yes and get married and give you a little boy just like you but I know how things ended. I don't want to pressure you but I can't do anything until this whole situation is resolved."**

" **Oh baby." He said as he ran his fingers through her curls. "Here's hoping it happens as soon as possible I need you Della, I need you."**

" **And you say you are not a romantic. You know you are just perfect for me. Let's get on home so we can continue this conversation."**

 **Perry laughed. "I don't know how much talking there will be."**

" **Let's go Romeo." Della tugged on his hand and they wandered back to his cottage hand in hand.**

 **As they walked into his cottage he said, "I wish we could have stayed longer at the bridge. I loved the way your eyes sparkled."**

" **I wasn't aware my eyes were sparkling. All of a sudden I feel low , terribly low. While we are driving home I'm going to…." She stopped to clear her throat."**

" **You probably overexerted yourself today with helping the children and now it's hitting you." Perry explained. "Get packed and you can sleep in the car."**

" **No it's not that kind of fatigue. I..Is your throat alright?"**

" **Yes, why?"**

" **There's a peculiar burning sensation in mine-a metallic taste."**

 **Perry was very solicitous and rushed to her side. He covered her hand with his and said, "Della you are sick!"**

 **She tried to smile. "Something I have eaten has seriously disagreed with me. I am nauseated. I need to get to the bathroom."**

 **Perry hurried to the phone and called up to Alicia's house. It was Phil who answered. Is there is any medical staff on call here at the studio tonight Phil?" His voice sounded frantic.**

" **Sure Perry what's wrong?" Phil was concerned.**

" **Della was suddenly taken ill. She is in the bathroom being very ill."**

 **It seemed like an hour before anyone arrived. Perry was in the bathroom with Della as Phil, Alicia, Paul, and Gertie arrived with a man and woman they did not know. They were introduced as Dr Banning and the nurse as Sarah Foster. They immediately went to Della. Perry paced outside the door.**

 **It was ten minutes before they emerged from the bathroom. The doctor said gravely. "I'm afraid it is serious Mr. Mason. Miss Street has all the symptoms of arsenic poisoning. She-but Mr. Mason are you alright?"**

" **Do the symptoms of arsenic poisoning include a burning sensation, nausea, griping pains in the abdomen, and a metallic taste in your mouth?"**

" **Yes. Mr. Mason are you…?"**

" **Well doctor I think you now have two patients." Mason collapsed in a chair."**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

 **Lt. Tragg sitting down on the edge of his bed awakened Perry Mason. He felt groggy and disoriented.**

 **Tragg grinned. "How does it feel to be the victim for a change?"**

" **Terrible"**

" **My mind is fuzzy and words get garbled as my tongue wrestles with them. How's Della?"**

" **I haven't been to her room yet. I couldn't miss the chance to see the great Perry Mason flat on his back."**

" **Thanks so much Arthur. " Perry said sarcastically. Sitting up Mason asked the time**

" **It's almost midnight."**

 **Throwing his legs off the bed he steadied himself. "I want to see how she is for myself."**

 **The lieutenant helped him to Della's room where they found her sound asleep. "Good she needs the rest." Perry whispered.**

" **It's a good thing those medics were on call tonight and had the right antidote here at the studio. I understand Mrs. Stacy almost died from food poisoning a few years ago and she always carries remedies with her especially with her children here. She insisted they are ready for any emergency."**

" **At least that is one positive thing that is happening at this place." Perry remarked.**

 **Tragg agreed. "You are right there has been an unusual series of disastrous events here and I don't believe in coincidences,"**

" **How's Donovan? Mason asked.**

" **He is resting comfortably but still unconscious. Well I better go and let you rest."**

 **Perry was asleep before the door closed.**

 **Having no idea how long he slept Perry Mason woke abruptly and disoriented thinking he heard a scream. Lying back down he started to drift off when he definitely heard a scream. Moving as fast as he could he rushed to Della's room. The bed was empty, the covers on the floor, and the door was standing open."**

 **He rushed to his room threw on a robe and slippers and rushed outside. He looked around and could see nothing. Heading toward Paul's cottage he began shouting his name. There was no answer. Turning toward Alicia house he hesitated then heard swearing and voices coming from the lake area where they had stopped the night before.**

 **Shaking his head to get rid of the cobwebs he started for the bridge. As he got closer he heard Della's voice. "Put me down."**

 **A gruff voice said. "Let's get this over with she is a hellcat. I have scratches all over me."**

 **A feminine voice said. "As usual you have made a mess of things. The poison was suppose to kill them; especially her."**

" **You should talk all your machinations. You don't want to get your hands dirty but you criticize me." The man said.**

" **Throw her over it is deep enough for her to drown. We can say she came out here in a daze and you tried to save her but it was too late."**

 **Struggling mightily Della screamed. "I know you. You were in trouble before and you are in even more trouble now."**

" **You shut up! If you didn't have to marry the boss, you poor little secretary, he could have been happy with me. After all I gave him chances BUT NO you seduced him."**

 **Perry knew that voice but from where? Rounding the outcropping he stood stark still as he saw Eddie and Paige Lacey standing on the bridge. But this wasn't Paige and the bandages were gone. It was Virginia Bynum, the woman who had invaded his office some years ago in the middle of the night. She had been very involved in the case they called the** _ **Dubious Bridegroom."**_

 **Moving more rapidly Perry yelled. "Put her down Eddie you don't want to die for her. Miss Street has done nothing to you."**

 **Eddie looked dubious. "I can't stop now counselor. I can knock off two birds with one stone." Again he began pushing Della over the railing.**

 **Virginia Bynum flew at Perry trying to scratch him. "If I can't have you she surely can't."**

 **Mason pushed past her and she sat down hard on the ground. He grabbed Eddie who was shorter but stronger. "I said let her go." Della fell over and lay there sobbing.**

 **Eddie pushed Mason hard and they both went through the railing into the water hitting hard. Eddie punched at him, Perry ducked, fell and hit his head on a rock. Eddie rolled him over and pushed him under the water.**

 **Meanwhile Virginia was going after Della when Paul came around the corner gun in hand and said, "Hold it right there lady you aren't going anywhere."**

 **Gertie who was behind him ran to Della helping her up.**

" **Help Perry." She said hysterically.**

 **As Paul prepared to jump in the water a figure streaked past him into the water. The man was big and muscular and he quickly knocked Eddie over and off of Perry. He dragged Mason to the shore and began CPR on him.**

 **Gertie grabbed Della's arm and exclaimed. "Oh my God that is Stanley where did he come from?"**

 **Della looked the receptionist uncomprehendingly. She pulled away from her and rushed to the two men on the shore. Sobbing she begged. "Perry Mason don't you dare leave me. It's Della, sweetheart, don't leave me. I couldn't live without you."**

 **There was no response and a voice said. "Stop right now all of you."**

 **Paul saw the woman holding a gun and took a deep breath as he realized who was standing there.**

 **As the woman said, "You two have certainly made a mess of things. Why did I ever hire you? Now I'll have to clean up your mess."**

 **Blundering onto the scene Alicia Stacy asked. "What in the world is going on? The children are all upset!"**

 **Suddenly she saw her executive assistant holding a gun. "Jeanne what is this all about?"**

 **Jeanne sneered. "The great Alicia Stacy! First she seduces the boss and then when he dies she takes over. What a laugh. This should have been Stewart and my company. We know every aspect, but no, I had to bow down to you."**

 **Alicia was stunned. "I thought you were my best friend."**

" **Best friend, Ha!" She spit out. "That shows how very stupid you are Mrs. Stacy.**

 **On the shore Stanley continued to administer CPR.**

" **I'll have to get rid of you all and then I am burning down this awful studio and I can go back and run the business in Pennsylvania."**

" **Please Jeanne, please let's talk about this. I am sure we can work something out." Nearly out of her mind with fear Alicia tried to reason with the woman she had depended on for so many years.**

" **Your time has run out MRS. Stacy you should have done something long ago."**

" **I am so sorry I didn't realize. Alicia acknowledged.**

" **I am so sorry I didn't realize." Jeanne Newark mimicked in sing song fashion.**

" **Please don't hurt the children. I'll do anything you want." Alicia begged.**

 **Leveling the gun at her boss the demented woman explained. "Now I can have it all and the children too. After all they love me."**

 **A voice behind her said, "Mrs. Newark, drop the gun. This is Lt. Tragg of the Los Angeles Police we have you surrounded."**

 **Jeanne raised the gun again and aimed it at Alicia Stacy then there was gunfire and the older woman grabbed her arm. "You bast…."**

 **Tragg cuffed her as she struggled and told her as she was shouting expletives. "Now..now be a lady." He handed her over to Brice.**

 **Alicia Stacy slid to the ground and Paul rushed to her and Gertie ran over to Stanley.**

" **What are you doing here?" She gasped.**

 **Stanley instead looked at Della who was white as a sheet and having trouble breathing. "His breathing is shallow but he is breathing. We need to get him to a hospital right away"**

" **Thank God!" she exclaimed holding onto his hand."**

" **The doctor and nurse are taking care of Phil Bennett who had collapsed and was also suffering from being poisoned. The ambulance will be right here and another ambulance is on its way." Tragg called down.**

" **That interfering so and so!" Jeanne screamed. "You are all suppose to be dead."**

 **Suddenly the doctor and nurse came running onto the scene. The nurse checked Jeanne's arm which was bleeding but the bullet had gone straight through."**

 **The doctor was checking out Perry who was breathing but needed immediate attention. Della would not move away but let the doctor do the examination. When he moved toward the paramedics she whispered. "Darling come back to me. I will do anything. I will marry you tomorrow. Nothing else matters but that you get well."**

 **Wrapped in a blanket Della walked toward the ambulance. She was not letting him out of her sight. The paramedic explained. "Miss, you are all cut, bruised, and bleeding you need to see a doctor too."**

" **I'm not leaving him." She informed them.**

" **Fine." he said as they lifted Perry Mason into the ambulance and Stanley, his arm around Della helped her into the back of the vehicle.**

 **As it rolled away Gertie grabbed his arm. "Now what are you doing here mister?"**

" **Gert, I did it for you, for us. Let's go somewhere we can talk and I'll explain."**

" **You better! Gertie tone was harsh. "It better be a good story."**

 **Paul was walking Alicia back to her house as the police were putting Jeanne Newark in another ambulance with Brice accompanying her to the emergency room. The medical personnel followed them back to the house to check on the children. They told them Phil Bennett was resting comfortably. Virginia Bynum aka Paige Lacey and Eddie Grogan had already been arrested and taken to the police station. Tragg trying to decide whom to question first trailed them to the Stacy house.**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **Lying in his private room on his hospital bed, a week later, Perry Mason was holding court. Surrounding him were Della Street, Paul Drake, Lt. Arthur Tragg, District Attorney Hamilton Burger, Alicia Stacy, Gertie Lade, Stanley Machewski and Della's Aunt Mae.**

" **Well I hope now that I am coherent you will all fill me in one what happened. Perry said.**

 **They all started to talk at once and laughing Perry told them. "Please just one at a time."**

 **Della looked at him starry eyed. "I am not sure where to start. I was so worried about you that's all I could think of."**

" **You can say that again." Gertie concurred. "She has barely slept or eaten."**

 **Touching her hair Perry admonished. "Della!"**

 **She looked at him defiantly. "You would have done the same."**

 **Tragg spoke up. "I think I have the clearest picture after they all finally confessed. This is some conspiracy. Let me tell you the story."**

 **It begins when Jeanne was just 17 and went to work for the lumber company. She worked her way up from a file clerk to executive assistant to the big boss; Bill Stacy's dad. Mrs. Newark's met her husband there, they had children, but she continued to work. Stewart became plant manager eventually. When both families, who started the companies, had all passed away she saw her chance to take over but Bill left everything to Alicia. Jeanne was furious and I think that is when she became demented. She passed herself off as happy to help Alicia in every way but was undermining her whenever possible. She had Alicia thoroughly investigated. She found out about Sean Donovan and started a campaign to get him back in her life.**

" **I was stupid and naïve. I thought she was my best friend." Alicia said sadly.**

 **Della defended her. "Alicia how could you have known how sick she was when she seemed so helpful."**

 **Sean took her hand and said. "Honey, Della is right I thought she was wonderful too."**

 **Giving up gracefully Alicia told Tragg to go on with his story.**

" **This is where things went against her, she thought Sean hated Alicia for what she had done to him but she did not count on his still being in love with her. She thought he could be an ally. When that didn't work she convinced Alicia to hire Paige Lacey who she had found out was stalking Perry, was obsessed with him, and hoping to win him to herself. When his engagement to Della came out she was infuriated. It was time for drastic measures.**

 **Paul told them. "I remember Alicia calling me and saying her new assistant had been vetted by Jeanne and I did not need to do so."**

" **Yes I remember Jeanne telling me that she had checked her out. Of course if she recommended her so highly I did not question it." Alicia commented.**

" **Now that you mention it Arthur," Perry said. "I do remember running into Virginia a number of times but never gave it a thought. I was usually with Della.**

" **You were always with Della." Paul informed him. "From the minute she was in the picture all other women faded from your view."**

" **Now Paul…" Perry began.**

" **He's right Perry we all saw how you acted with her." Hamilton Burger informed them. All the men around knew better than to act too interested in her and it was the same for both of you."**

" **I don't think it was that soon." Della protested.**

 **Arthur Tragg laughed. "I remember one time as you were coming into court and a photographer wanted your picture. You only had eyes for each other."**

 **Paul added. "Your secret, which you two thought was so secret, everyone who saw you figured out."**

 **Della looked at Perry like I told you so.**

 **Alicia admitted. "I sensed the chemistry between you immediately but of course by then you were engaged."**

" **I give up." Della said. "I found this in your jacket pocket." She pulled out her engagement ring. "You might as well put it back on."**

" **Gladly." Mason agreed. It is staying right there for good young lady."**

" **That is until I take it off for my wedding ring." Della said slyly.**

" **You mean the wedding is back on?" He asked as he grabbed her.**

 **Tragg cleared his throat. "I need to finish my story."**

 **Slightly embarrassed Perry let her go but she sat on the edge of his bed. He apologized. "Sorry Arthur go ahead."**

 **Well as I said Miss Bynum was furious and she was ready to get rid of Della and get Perry on the rebound. So she enlisted Eddie's help with the promise of getting him parts on TV shows. He kidnapped Della wearing a disguise but he had been in minor trouble for years and was basically a coward. Luckily he would not kill Della and let her escape. In the meanwhile Mrs. Newark wants Bynum to stall things for Alicia at every possible turn. When she heard of the kidnapping she was furious but couldn't take a chance at being betrayed.**

 **Shaking slightly and holding Perry's hand tightly Della asked. "What was their next plan?"**

" **Well." Tragg began. "Hamilton and I had been investigating any and all leads on Della's kidnapping. A snitch I use at times had been out drinking at a place Eddie hung out. He overheard what he thought was a kidnapping plot but he only heard parts of the conversation. When we realized he was working at the studio we got suspicious but had no proof. We did keep an eye on him. It was too much of a coincidence. Mr. Burger can take it from here."**

" **When Lt. Tragg came to me with his information I decided to call in some markers from the East. I'm sorry Mrs. Stacy but we suspected you might be behind this plot so I had you investigated thoroughly."**

" **I understand Mr. Burger you had to leave no stone unturned." Alicia said.**

" **Thank you for understanding. What was frustrating was you came out with a sterling reputation and we felt we had hit another brick wall. Then a chance conversation between an assistant D.A. in Philadelphia with an investigator opened up a whole new line of inquiry. The investigator told him there were rumbling of someone trying to discredit you but the person who was supposedly behind these rumors did not seem credible. We were willing to follow any trail at that point. It seemed Mr. and Mrs. Newark, who you believed to be so loyal to the company were greatly in debt and living much beyond their means. They desperately needed money."**

 **Alicia was astounded. "Why she told me the cruises, new cars and a big new house were from money left to her by an uncle. I never questioned it. I was happy for them and they also made very good salaries. I was so blind and stupid"**

" **No you were not." Sean reassured her. "You were trusting. That is not a bad quality. Considering her past work ethic what would you think?" Alicia squeezed his hand in thanks.**

 **Burger went on. "Well according to her confession that was not enough for her and she wanted it all. There is a lot of jealousy there. At any rate she came out here to kill you and Mr. Bennett and Miss Bynum decided it was time to get rid of Della Street, and Mr. Bennett who was getting suspicious also. So she had Eddie poison their drinks and put a little in Perry's drink so he would not be suspicious. They were going to take ipecac so they would have the same symptoms. You finish up Tragg"**

" **What they did not count on was Mr. Donovan regaining consciousness." Tragg explained. "Eddie really did a number on you Mr. Donovan. As you told me you came upon them with Miss Bynum out of her wheelchair and without the fake bruises and bandages. That was suppose to sign your death warrant. I think their biggest mistake was in not understanding the feelings you people have for each other. Well once we talked to Donovan we rushed out to the studio. The rest you know."**

 **Della asked. "Did they really think they could get away with this?"**

 **Tragg answered. "Yes they did."**

 **Perry commented. "I heard Phil rushed home yesterday to greet a new baby girl."**

" **That's true." Alicia told them. She is named Alexandra Marie and weighs 7 lbs and 11 oz. Mother and daughter are doing fine. Phil is also feeling fine but not in a hurry to return here."**

" **I don't blame him." Tragg said. "Perry remember I told you about the fingerprint in the gum under that table? Well Eddie's real name is Jack Kirkwood and that has pretty much sealed his fate. He is singing like jaybird."**

 **Gertie spoke up. "Just what does Stanley have to do with all this? He won't tell me everything."**

 **Tragg looked at Stanley who nodded his head. Looking around and lowering his voice Tragg began. "This does not leave this room. Stanley is a special undercover police officer. He could not tell you until you married him and got our permission. He tells me congratulations are in order as you flew to Vegas yesterday to tie the knot."**

 **Della and Alicia ran to her for a hug as Gertie wiggled her fourth finger left hand to show off her rings. They were all so excited their words ran together. The men just shook their heads.**

 **Perry finally spoke up. "Since I get out of here tomorrow I think the girls need to set up a nice reception and the newlyweds can go anywhere they want on us."**

 **Gertie eyes filled with tears. "Oh Mr. Mason!"**

 **Looking at Perry Tragg spoke. "You have been awfully quiet counselor are you sure you are alright?"**

 **Perry laughed. "You answered all my questions but what is happening with the caretaker? Has there been a funeral? May I say this was very nicely done gentleman."**

 **Looking at Stanley he said. "I owe you my life and you can be sure I will never forget it. Whatever you two need to get started you just ask."**

 **Della agreed but finally told everyone. "Perry isn't as strong as he pretends. I think we should let him rest so he can come home tomorrow. Besides we have shopping to do"**

 **Everyone got up to leave and walked over to Perry to shake hands and wish him good luck. Alicia and Gertie kissed his cheek. Alicia told him that they found papers in the caretaker's room saying he wanted to be cremated and his ashes put in the ocean. That would be done soon. He asked Della to stay behind a bit."**

 **Paul sounded disgusted as he said. "Here they go again."**

" **You are certainly are a good sport losing the girl." Della told him.**

" **She couldn't go to a nicer guy. He saved my best friend's life. I've known all along Gertie still loved him but she was so depressed I thought this week-end would liven her up but never expected all this."**

" **You, Mr. Drake, sometimes amazed me." Della commented.**

" **Grinning Paul told her. "Not enough to beat out this guy's time." He kissed her cheek and left with the others.**

 **Della hurried to Perry trying to get him settled. He stopped her. "Della enough fussing it is time for confessions."**

" **Oh?" She asked innocently arching an eyebrow.**

" **Come sit on the bed." She complied.**

" **Now young lady what changed you mind about getting married?"**

 **She ducked down her head and when she looked up there were tears on her cheeks. He tenderly wiped them away and took her hand in his. "When Stanley was working on you and I thought I had lost you I knew I had to be with you forever. I wanted to be Mrs. Perry Mason and go with you everywhere and have you come home to me at night. I knew even if it meant losing my job I couldn't be without you in my life. I wanted that little girl and boy and only you could be the father. I know I said a piece of paper doesn't matter but I realize now it is a pledge we make; a contract. You mean everything to me Perry and I would sacrifice everything for."**

 **Perry was actually speechless for a moment. "Della I don't know what to say I am so touched. I know what leaving the office would mean to you and I don't think we have to go that far."**

 **Della was puzzled. "What do you mean?"**

" **Get those papers out of that drawer over there." Perry instructed gently.**

" **Why these are blueprints. Are they for our new house?"**

" **Take a look Baby."**

 **Della pulled them open. "These are for our office !"**

" **Yes, I talked to Sean and we are reconfiguring the office and putting in a nursery that is sound proof. In this way our children can be with us and of course any of Stanley and Gertie's. I thought maybe Aunt Mae might like to be in charge."**

 **Della threw herself into his arms. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much."**

" **Just one? He inquired with a devilish look in his eyes.**

" **I might be able to find a couple more." She laughed happily.**

" **Then I think we need to seal this with a kiss Mrs. Mason."**

" **It will be my great pleasure Mr. Mason."**

 **Fin**

 **I used scenes from the books** _ **TCOT DUBIOUS BRIDGEGROOM AND TCOT DROWSY MOSQUITO.**_ **I did not use the TV Bynum character as on the show since she was a private detective and in the book she was a party girl as they so carefully called her. I researched the Chaplin Studio, now owned by the Henson Family and The Muppets, but added my own interpretation of the layout. This was fun to do and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It doesn't seem possible we lost Ray 22 years ago. I still miss him even though he is still around.**


End file.
